Nueva Administración
by Zanzibar1
Summary: "No hay escape para ti Rex. Eres nanos ya no están bajo tu control." Rex miró con los ojos de los Seis lleno de odio por ponerlo a través de este y lo miró con todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos borrosa, con manchas oscuras y se desvaneció a negro.
1. traición

_Nota del Autor: Mi lengua materna es el Inglés, así que estoy tratando de hacer esta historia en español con mi vocabulario limitado y el uso de un traductor en línea para las palabras que no conozco. Por favor, señalar los errores que he hecho y voy a ser feliz para solucionarlos. Gracias por su paciencia._

_También esta la ficción fue traducida como una petición hecha por un revisor de habla española. Espero que les guste la ficción!_

Una vez que se lucha contra un EVO y Rex fue el mejor momento de su vida esquivando los tentáculos que volaban por todas partes que golpean edificios, coches, y muchas otras cosas diferentes a lo largo de las calles.

El EVO era de unos diez pisos de altura y parecía un pulpo con tentáculos varado más de ocho. Rex estaba volando dentro y fuera de los tentáculos EVOs tratando de acercarse al cuerpo principal. La palabra clave que se está tratando.

"Rex, te puede meter en lo suficientemente cerca como para curarlo?" Seis preguntó a través de la radio.

"Estoy casi ahí y voy a estar en el rango en ningún momento. Aagh!" Alas Rex lo dejó como un tentáculo lo golpeó en la espalda cuadrada y se desplomó al suelo.

Rex se centró en sus nanos que tratan de llevar a sus alas de nuevo.

"Rex! Eres lecturas biométricas es alto! ¿Están sus nanos bajo su control?" El doctor le preguntó de vacaciones.

Rex gruñó con frustración: "No, no está respondiendo a todo lo que les digo."

Rex volteado en el aire por lo que iba del vientre primero hacia el suelo y miró hacia abajo para ver a dónde iba a aterrizar, cuando lo atrapó seis en su hoverboard.

"Gracias Seis", dijo Rex.

"¿Hasta dónde fueron capaces de entrar en su cuenta?" , preguntó.

"Había tal vez dos capas de tentáculos de delante de mí", respondió Rex.

"Nanos?"

Rex sacudió la cabeza, "No responde".

Seis suspiró y apretó un botón en su radio: "Esto es de seis. Rex no es capaz de curar el EVO. Mover a matar".

"Sin embargo, seis! Puedo hacerlo si me das unos minutos!" protestó.

Seis le hizo caso y se dirigió a la línea de las tropas de la Providencia y se dejó caer fuera de Rex en la espalda. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la corte de EVO tentáculos a su paso.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿No vas a ir algo bash?" Bobo le preguntó.

Rex negó con la cabeza mirando para arriba en el EVO. "Hombre, ¿por qué que siempre sucede cuando menos lo sospecha?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yo sólo soy el compañero de recordar."

Rex miró a Bobo, "No estás ayudando ya sabes."

Se dio la vuelta para ver como el EVO fue derribado y muerto con un montón de agujeros de bala en el mismo. Rex dio la vuelta en la frustración por no poder curar el EVO y guardar el que estaba infectado y fue a esperar en el interior del barco.

Seis de volver a encontrar Bobo solo en frente de la nave. "¿Dónde está Rex?"

"Dentro", señaló sobre su hombro.

"Vamos entonces", dijo Six. Él entró con Bobo siguen detrás.

Providencia Base

El Dr. Rex de vacaciones estaba examinando una vez más, pero sin bromas habituales de Rex y payasadas. "¿Qué pasó esta vez?" -preguntó ella con suavidad.

"Yo no estoy muy seguro. Un minuto estoy acercando a la EVO continuación, Six es en la radio hablando a mí. Estoy siendo criticado en el EVO y los nanos dejado de funcionar ... No estoy seguro de lo que causó esta vez ", dijo Rex en la voz hosca.

El Dr. de vacaciones vino de la pantalla del ordenador y se sentó a su lado.

"Es algo que te molesta Rex?"

"Aparte del hecho de que no podía salvar la vida de esa persona hoy en día?" Rex le preguntó.

El Dr. de vacaciones suspiró, "que ha estado recibiendo un poco deprimido últimamente de lo que he visto y no es bueno para ti Rex. ¿Qué tal va el rato con Noé por un tiempo."

"No, gracias."

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta alrededor del zoo?"

"No", dijo y se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Seis entró "¿Cómo está?"

"No es bueno. Estoy preocupado por él, de seis. Rex se está convirtiendo en depresión y creo que tiene algo que ver con él, perdiendo su control sobre sus nanos en esta última misión," el doctor le informó de vacaciones.

Seis de ceño se profundizó y se veía a través del vidrio en el zoológico.

"Se negó incluso a dar una vuelta alrededor del zoo y pasar el rato con Noé," agregó el Dr. vacaciones.

"White Knight no va a ser feliz", dijo Six.

El Dr. de vacaciones bajó la cabeza y asintió lentamente. Ella sentía por el muchacho como él era más probable convertirse en una depresión por el hecho de que él no tenía idea de quiénes eran sus padres y lo que su vida había sido así antes de la explosión y se añade a todo lo que él no era capaz de salvar a algunos EVOS que había luchó en las misiones.

Seis entró en la habitación en la que White Knight ya estaba en la espera de pantalla.

"¿Qué pasó con Rex en esta ocasión, seis?" , preguntó.

"El Dr. de vacaciones cree que se está convirtiendo en depresión y que es, posiblemente, parte de la razón por la cual perdió el control de sus nanos", le informó de los Seis.

"Te lo dije antes para mantenerlo en movimiento cuando se está luchando contra EVOS. Parece que no puedo seguir con esto. Traiga Rex en el barco y se encuentran en estas coordenadas. Asegúrese de que no sabe a dónde va y que los soldados ver si él comienza a salir de las manos ", ordenó a White Knight.

Una bandeja salió de la pared con un trozo de papel doblado por la mitad. Seis tomó el papel de la bandeja.

"Sí, señor."

Seis media vuelta y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Rex. La puerta se abrió cuando llegó allí y anduvo en encontrar Rex en su cama mirando el techo.

"Vamos Rex", un pedido de seis.

"¿Qué otra misión?" -preguntó con tristeza.

"Sí, salir de su mal humor y vámonos", dijo Six.

Rex ni siquiera echar un vistazo a él como él se levantó y salió de la habitación en dirección a la nave. Bobo saltó de su percha e hizo seguir a Rex, pero Seis lo detuvo con una sacudida de la cabeza. Bobo se encogió de hombros y regresó a su percha donde continuó para pulir sus armas de fuego.

Seis silencio seguido de Rex y subió a bordo de la nave después de él. Rex se sentó en el asiento más cercano que fue ocupada por los soldados ya están dentro y Seis cerró la escotilla antes de tomar su lugar en el asiento del piloto.

El paseo de todo fue sin complicaciones y los pocos soldados en el barco con ellos no tiene que hacer nada para someter a Rex. Seis miró el paisaje desde el punto de vista que él tenía en el cielo cuando se acercaban a las coordenadas. Había manchas de la hierba esparcidos en la planta baja y sólo pudo ver a un cepillo de hasta el ojo podía ver. En suma, fue en las fronteras de un desierto y pastizales. Lo único que se veía era un coche negro de espera por debajo de ellos.

Seis aterrizó la nave y los guardias que se habían situado alrededor de Rex esperó seis a abrir la escotilla. Cuando lo hizo vio a una mujer que él había pensado que nunca volvería a ver por el resto de su vida, salir del coche.

Seis partió la nave y se acercó a una mujer delgada, pero corto.

"Agente Seis". la mujer le preguntó: "¿Dónde está el muchacho?"

"Él todavía está en el barco", dijo Six.

"Bueno, lo saque ya", ordenó. "Yo no tengo todo el día."

"Sí, señora", respondió e hizo un gesto de los Seis a los soldados para llevar a cabo Rex.

Los soldados salieron mirando el sombrío Rex a su paso. Rex miró a su alrededor con una ligera ventaja de la curiosidad y comencé a darme cuenta que algo andaba mal

"Hey seis, pensé que íbamos a otra misión para curar un EVO. ¿Dónde estamos?" Rex le preguntó.

"No es necesario que se preocupe por ese muchacho", gritó la mujer. "Dar el Agente Seis del maletín".

Un hombre junto a ella se centró en seis sosteniendo un maletín. Seis tomó el maletín y abrirlo se encontró con lo que parecía un collar de perro de alta tecnología y pulseras de cuatro con la misma mirada.

La mujer ordenó: "Pon los de él."

Seis miró y asintió. Dejó el maletín en el suelo antes de asentir a los soldados que se acercó a Rex y lo llevó más cerca de él. Seis tomó del cuello y hace clic en abrir sin Rex ver lo que estaba en su mano. Se sentía culpable de hacer esto a pesar de que no mostró en su rostro, pero esta mujer era agente de dos y tenía la autoridad sobre él.

Se acercó a Rex y se coloca el collar alrededor del cuello antes de que el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Seis?" -preguntó sorprendido una mano viajando hasta sentir el collar en su cuello.

Seis cerrado el cuello con un clic y un paso atrás para el maletín, sacó los cuatro pulseras y los soldados se llevaron las manos de Rex en el suyo con seis el momento para romper las esposas a. Rex comenzó a luchar como lo que estaba sucediendo comenzó a registrar en su mente.

"Seis, ¿qué estás haciendo!" Rex le preguntó empezando a sentir pánico. "¿Quién es esta mujer y lo que usted está poniendo en mí?"

Seis podía ver el dolor del muchacho era como él llegó a la conclusión de que estaba siendo traicionado por uno de la gente que pensaba que realmente podía creer lo que llevó a seis pulgadas de los últimos dos pulseras y se adjunta a cada uno de los tobillos de Rex.

Agente de dos apretó un botón y Rex gritó cuando los brazaletes y collar le clavaron agujas y señaló en una muestra de su sangre. Las agujas le dejó rápidamente, pero Rex fue conducido hasta las rodillas por el dolor que la tecnología le estaba dando. Él ordenó a sus nanos para formar sus manos grandes que él pudiera usar para aplastar a esta mujer, pero un dolor insoportable recorrió su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba en llamas y nada pudo detener el dolor hasta que el agente levantó su dedo del botón y podía sentir los nanos, una vez más, pero no le hizo caso.

Ella sonrió, "no hay escape para ti Rex. Eres nanos ya no están bajo tu control."

Rex miró con los ojos de los Seis lleno de odio por ponerlo a través de este y lo miró con todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos borrosa, con manchas oscuras y se desvaneció a negro y se desplomó a los pies de los soldados.

"Conseguir que en el auto", ordenó a dos agentes. Los dos soldados con ella se adelantó y recogió Rex hasta ponerlo en la parte posterior de la jaula como si fuera un animal salvaje. Seis hizo una mueca mental, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. No había nada que podía hacer. Él no tenía autoridad sobre el otro agente.

"Estás despedido Agente Seis", dijo ella y se metió en el coche.

Seis vio como los soldados se puso en así y se marchó con el chico que había llegado a conocer tan bien y que lo odiaba ahora para lo que él creía que tenía seis años de traición.

Los soldados ya estaban caminando de regreso en el barco y lo esperó. Seis vio como el coche desapareció y sólo entonces se dio la vuelta y regresar a la nave. El niño ya no era su preocupación y es de esperar Rex aprendido a escuchar al agente dos de lo contrario, se siente más el dolor de esos dispositivos.

Seis reflexionado sobre lo que el destino Rex tenía como marcha los motores. Agente de Segunda no era conocido por su amabilidad y muchos de los agentes que fueron entrenados bajo su bien terminó muerto porque no podía soportar la formación y el dolor o la terminó como muy frío y no emocional-ellos mismos. Seis de ser uno de los que se había vuelto extremadamente frío y sólo recientemente ha comenzado a darse cuenta de cuánto necesita el cuidado de Rex como un adolescente emocional y lo mucho que la emoción que había encerrado a sí mismo.

"Chico buena suerte", murmuró y se marchó volando. Iba a tener que volver ahora y darle la noticia a la Dra. vacaciones, Bobo, y Noé. A menos que White Knight ya les había informado de lo que había sucedido.

_Nota del Autor: Por favor, comentario sobre los errores y sus opiniones. Gracias. _


	2. Dos Agentes de Capacitación

Rex gimió cuando su cabeza golpeó por el suelo. Algo se movía debajo de él y él no podía entender lo que era. Alargó la mano para agarrar algo para ayudar a tirar a sí mismo y encontré un bar. El débil se impulsó hacia arriba a sentarse en la barra y trajo a sus rodillas hasta colocar la cabeza entre ellas y se centra en permanecer en posición vertical a través de los empujones. Una vez que su cabeza había más clara, abrió los ojos y aunque todo estaba un poco borrosa que fue capaz de hacer que él era en lo que parecía una caja de perro de gran tamaño en la parte trasera de un coche.

¿He sido secuestrado? , se preguntó.

Él trajo a sus rodillas para abajo y cruzó las piernas. Miró por la ventana de delante de él y vio a los pastizales con arbustos y árboles a ambos lados de la carretera de tierra que el conductor estaba tomando. Se frotó la cara con la mano y le pasó la mano por el pelo de su cuello se encontró algo que lo rodea.

¿Qué diablos? Sintió que el collar alrededor del cuello y se acordó de lo que había sucedido. Seis lo había traicionado y le había dado a otra persona que le había causado suficiente dolor para noquearlo frío. Cualquiera que sea el collar y los brazaletes fueron cuatro que le causó la agonía a través de los nanos y lo peor de todo lo que no podía controlar sus nanos más. Ellos eran ajenos a sus órdenes, o que optó por no obedecerle. Cualquiera que sea el caso que tenía que conseguir estas cosas fuera de él, ya que sin duda no se mantiene ningún recuerdo de este viaje.

Se fueron por un bache grande y Rex maldito como se golpeó la cabeza en el techo de la jaula. Él miró el asiento detrás de él en la dirección del conductor. El coche se desaceleró durante otros cuantos metros y luego se desaceleró hasta llegar a un alto y podía oír las puertas de apertura y cierre y luego la puerta frente a él se abrió para revelar a la mujer le había dado seis con seis soldados de la Providencia a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué estoy en una jaula?" -preguntó en un tono exigente.

Los soldados no le hizo caso en espera de órdenes y dos agentes, dijo: "Toma en su interior."

"¿En qué habitación ¿lo quieren en el Agente de dos?" un soldado le preguntó.

Pensó por un momento, "lo puso en T1 habitación."

"Sí, señora," saludó al soldado.

Cuatro de los soldados levantó la jaula que se encontraba y se trasladó al centro de la jaula, no queriendo que lo dejara y le causa dolor, incluso más de lo que ya había. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el centro y esperó a ser tomada a la T1 de la habitación. Un soldado se acercó y tiró un trapo sobre la jaula esconderlo de la vista y lo mantiene en la oscuridad, así que él no tenía idea de dónde estaba y no sería capaz de seguir un camino para salir de donde se encontraban.

Cerró los ojos y se sintió cuando se estaban volviendo una dirección con la esperanza de crear una ruta de acceso en la cabeza, pero pronto hubo demasiados derechos e izquierdas para seguir la pista de que todos ellos mezclados en la cabeza la creación de una ruta de acceso no coinciden.

"Bueno ... Eso no va a funcionar", comentó para sí mismo.

Se detuvieron y se oyó una puerta abierta y fue llevado en su interior. Pusieron la caja de abajo y tiró de la cubierta de la puerta. De lo que podía ver que estaba en una pequeña habitación que parecía muy similar a lo que él había estado viviendo en antes de que él había sido trasladado a una habitación más grande con los videojuegos y demás.

Un soldado tomó la cerradura de la jaula y se inserta una llave que desbloquea. El soldado abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás. Rex esperó hasta que estuvo un par de pies de la jaula antes de subir hacia fuera y de pie sobre las piernas rígidas. Miró a su alrededor y se confirmó que había cuatro soldados en el interior con él y la puerta estaba cerrada así que no había escapatoria. Por no hablar de que la puerta era un habitual de la puerta antigua que sus nanos no sería capaz de afectar incluso si él tenía el control sobre ellos.

El soldado se le acercó y tomó una posición defensiva, no correr ningún riesgo con nadie. Especialmente después de las seis que le había dado y lo traicionó. Incluso si era por orden del caballero blanco Rex espera a alguien que al menos la atención para él de tal manera que nunca permitiría que algo así como todo este desastre que ocurra.

El soldado le hizo caso y cogió el extremo de la jaula al lado de él y lo arrastró a sentarse junto a la puerta. El soldado entonces una seña a los otros soldados y se borra de la habitación. Cuando ya se habían ido y él oyó el chasquido de bloqueo en su lugar Rex relajado y comenzó a buscar una vía de escape.

"No hay manera de que me quedo en este lugar", comentó. "Necesito un arma a la ..."

Abandonó la idea mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación y no encontré nada con cualquier tipo de borde afilado.

"Está bien, no hay nanos y las armas no ..."

Una aleta gato en la parte inferior de la puerta se abrió y una bandeja de plástico delgada con agua en un vaso de plástico en que se deslizó en la habitación. Rex miró sospechosamente el agua y debatieron sobre el consumo de la misma. Decidió no correr el riesgo de que sus captores lo habría drogado y tomó el agua y la vertió en el suelo.

Puso el vaso en la bandeja y la empujó en la solapa, pero no se movía. Rex se encogió de hombros y dejó la bandeja donde estaba. Decidió descansar en la cama y tratar de pensar en un plan de escape.

"Seis, no puedo creer que hagas eso!" El Dr. de vacaciones gritó.

Bobo sonrió y murmuró a Noé que se habían unido a ellos, "Lo que una mujer".

Noah miró y llamó al mono, "Esto no es lo que el tiempo para las bromas, Bobo".

"¿Qué? Rex será capaz de hacerlo funcionar. Recuerde que puede golpear a través de las cosas y tal", dijo Bobo.

Seis sacudió la cabeza, "Rex no es el control de sus nanos más. La Providencia ha creado una tecnología que suprime su capacidad de controlarlos. No estoy seguro de todas las capacidades de la nueva tecnología, pero lo golpeó con el Rex dolor. "

"¿Quién tiene más autoridad que tú para permitir una cosa así?" El Dr. de vacaciones exigía.

Seis respondió: "Agente de dos."

El doctor volvió sus ojos irritados de vacaciones en él. "Usted le dio a Rex a ella? ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Fue órdenes del caballero blanco para llevar a Rex a las coordenadas. No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía en mente hasta que la vi. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Agente Dos tiene plena autoridad sobre todos nosotros. Sólo podemos esperar Rex sigue direcciones y no causar dolor innecesario a sí mismo, mientras que bajo su supervisión. "

"Ya sabes cómo es Rex con las direcciones siguientes", gritó Noé. "Es por eso que fue traído adentro Con la esperanza de someter a cooperar con la Providencia."

"Lo sé, pero ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es como Agente de dos. Ella es cruel y le encanta torturar a los que no siguen las órdenes. Cuando ella toma un recluta de esa persona o bien aparece muerto o está cerrada en una cáscara, que son emociones y no saben lo que significa para sonreír ", explicó Seis. "Y debido a que no estaban ayudando a Noé y por Rex ha ido perdiendo el control de sus nanos más a menudo últimamente, probablemente decidieron que una emoción Rex es mejor que uno fuera de control Rex".

"Y eso tiene sentido, pero es lo que realmente necesita ir tan lejos? Me refiero a lo que es el sentimiento Rex en este momento?" -Preguntó Noah.

El Dr. de vacaciones se quebró, "Betrayed porque una de las pocas personas que tiene que mirar hacia arriba para le acaba de regalar a alguna puta que es un psicópata loco y le encanta torturar a la gente."

Seis de ellos miró hacia otro lado. "Las órdenes son órdenes, pero en este caso tengo que estar de acuerdo. Esto no va a trabajar con Rex."

"Entonces tenemos que trabajar sobre la manera de sacarlo de Agente de dos manos y lejos de la Providencia hasta el White Knight puede ser razonable en sus decisiones de Rex", dijo Noah.

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza y todos ellos se dedicó a encontrar la manera de reventar a cabo Rex.

A la mañana siguiente se abrió la puerta y el soldado entró

"Fuera", ordenó el soldado.

Rex se quejó y jadeó al sentir el dolor de barrido a través de sus nanos otra vez. Apresuradamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta ignorando el dolor lo mejor que pudo. Los dos soldados esperaron a que venga todo el camino y luego cayeron en el frente y detrás de él dándole sólo la opción a seguir.

Lo llevó por varias salas antes de llegar a una puerta tan blanco como el resto que había pasado. El soldado delante de él a la puerta y luego abrió la puerta y entró y esperó en la puerta. Rex se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, y sintió la culata de la pistola de soldados detrás de él empujarlo hacia adelante. Rex continuó el interior y se detuvo tan pronto como la puerta cerrada y los soldados a cada lado de la puerta.

Todo lo que estaba en la habitación había una silla de oficina grande y lo que parecía una ventana mirando hacia abajo en lo cierto. Rex miró a su alrededor no está seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer y se sorprendió cuando vino una voz desde la silla.

"A mi lado, muchacho", al mando del Agente de dos.

Rex miró a la silla y unos segundos más tarde una gran cantidad de dolor que pasa a través de los nanos lo llevó a sus manos y rodillas. El dolor no se detuvo en que, poco a poco se hizo más dolorosa y Rex cayó hacia delante. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con el dolor disminuyó, pero comenzó a crecer de nuevo cuando él se quedó donde estaba. Se levantó del suelo y se tambaleó hacia delante hasta que aterrizó de rodillas al lado de la silla.

Se abrazó a pesar de que el dolor se alejó dejando sólo unas pocas picaduras de dolor. El presidente se volvió hacia él y dos agentes lo miró sonriendo al dolor evidente que acababa de in

"Lección número 1 Haz lo que te digo o vas a estar en el dolor", indica que antes de irse. "Ahora, de pie con la espalda recta."

Rex sintió el dolor viene de nuevo y se obligó a ponerse de pie lo más recto que pudo. Fue absolutamente asco esta mujer que le estaba causando dolor más allá de la imaginación.

"Lo que ... ¡Bah!" se dobló. Había tratado de preguntarle lo que ella quería, pero descubrió que hablar también trajo en el dolor.

Oyó una sonrisa de satisfacción provienen de Agente de Segunda y su odio se intensificó. "Lección número 2 no hables a menos que o menos que una pregunta. Comprender, muchacho. Habla".

"Sí", gruñó.

Ella giró la silla hacia él. "Cambiar la actitud de ese niño o tendrá que ser castigado por eso también, y al dirigirse a mí decir: Sí, señora., ¿Entiendes?"

Rex apretó los dientes y alcanzó a decir con calma: "Sí ... señora."

Se volvió la silla a la ventana y ahora Rex cuenta de que había tres niños de su misma edad que luchan entre sí. Cada uno con su propio conjunto de armas. Uno de los chicos tenía veces hasta katanas similares a seis, pero con una forma ligeramente diferente. El segundo niño tenía un látigo en cada mano y estaba usando una de estrangular al tercer chico que había estado usando un arco con un carcaj de flechas atados a la espalda. El muchacho con las katanas fue sigilosamente por detrás del muchacho con el látigo y él estaba a punto de cortar a través de la espalda, pero dudó lo suficiente para que el segundo niño para chasquear el látigo y que le permiten alrededor de la garganta. El niño mantiene un ojo en sus dos oponentes y no permitió que el látigo a aflojar hasta que ninguno de ellos movió un músculo.

Rex se preguntó qué le pasaba, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser dado a alguien que enfrenta a los niños en un anillo de juntas y tiene que luchar hasta la muerte. Como que quedó claro en su mente él se enojó y se olvidó del dolor.

"Esa basura, pero un buen espectáculo", comentó. "Llegar a la recluta de lluvias", le ordenó a través de un micrófono y el niño de pie entre los dos cuerpos enrollados los látigos y asintió con la cabeza antes de ir en la dirección opuesta.

"Ahora, esto es similar a lo que vamos a hacer. A pesar de sus armas serán sus puños solo sin ningún tipo de nanos implicados. Quiero ver su mano a las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo antes de permitir que usted utilice sus nanos. ¿Está claro? "

"Sí, señora".

"Vaya, los soldados le mostrará el camino a los campos de entrenamiento."

Rex se alejó de ella dispuestos a salir de su presencia y con ganas de tratar de encontrar una salida a este agujero del infierno que había caído.

Los soldados lo empujó a través de la puerta y la cerró detrás de él dejándolo solo en el campo de entrenamiento. Rex miró a su alrededor sin saber qué iba a suceder a continuación. Dos agentes le había dicho que iba a estar luchando en combate mano a mano.

Él continuó a observar su entorno todavía se pregunta lo que él iba a estar peleando, cuando algo se movió en el rabillo del ojo. Rex disparó a mirar detrás de él, pero no encontraron nada, pero algunas rocas y una piedra pequeña que sólo podía ocultar un pequeño cerdo. Rex miró alrededor y volaron hacia adelante en la pared frente a él.

Él se apartó de la pared y se frotó la mejilla que había golpeado la pared. Él acababa de ganar algunos moretones que ya estaban volviéndose negro y morado. Miró a la roca una vez más y lentamente se dirigió a su alrededor para encontrar a un niño encogido en una bola. El chico estaba temblando y se podía oír un sollozo ahogado pequeña abrirse camino a través de la niña hecha un ovillo.

"Oye chico, ¿estás bien?" Rex le preguntó.

Se inclinó hacia delante para comprobar sobre el niño cuando un puño salió de la nada y le golpeó en el ojo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás por el golpe y se dio cuenta a este chico fue su atacante.

El chico era quizás 6 años de edad y parecía que él era la víctima y no Rex. Rex gruñó y se alejó un paso más.

"No, no hay manera de que usted va a hacer pelear conmigo un niño. De ninguna manera, yo no soy esa clase de persona", dijo Rex tiene una mano a los ojos del chico se había golpeado. "Usted me puede dar todo el dolor del mundo, pero yo no le hará daño a un niño como él."

"Do it boy", se oyó la voz womans sobre el micrófono. "Reclutar si no se inicia la lucha en dos minutos lo golpearon hasta el borde. Entender".

El chico respondió robot, "Sí, señora".

Rex miró al chico y se preguntó cómo en la tierra que haga una tan pequeña e inocente en una máquina de matar a ciegas. Vio al niño con horror como el segundo minuto marcado por el y el chico empezó a puñetazos y patadas por la que se sobre él. Golpear todo a la vista hasta que Rex estaba en tanto dolor que estaba cegado y él se defendió hasta que su enemigo había chocado contra el suelo delante de él. Incluso en el dolor que estaba por fin comprendió lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos, pero ya era demasiado tarde como la que vio el cuerpo negro y la idea a sus pies, miró a los puños que eran también algo negro y azul.

"Yo no lo hizo. ¡No! Por favor, estar bien. Eh, chico, estás bien. Es sólo algunas contusiones. ¡Levántate!" Rex declaró.

El niño de 6 años no se movió y los soldados entraron y lo arrastró fuera del cuerpo del niño mientras iba en estado de shock. Nunca había matado realmente nada antes. Él siempre había sido la de combatir y curar, pero no matan. Lo que ha ocurrido a mí?

_Nota del Autor: Por favor, comentario sobre los errores y sus opiniones. Gracias. _


	3. Lección Número Uno

Rex no se resistió cuando los soldados lo sacaron de la arena. Él estaba muy débil con la realización de lo que había hecho a ese pobre muchacho y él no podía comprender nada, pero el temor de lo que había hecho y lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Aterrizó sobre su espalda con un gruñido y se levantó para mirar alrededor del cuarto que era su habitación ahora ... no su celda. Esta no era su habitación y nunca lo sería. Se levantó lentamente y se tambaleó hasta la esquina de la habitación en la que se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Señaló a sus piernas hasta el pecho, envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ellos, y colocando la cabeza sobre los brazos y las rodillas.

Él murmuró para sus adentros: "¿Qué he hecho? Lo que sí me hace no es mejor que Van Kleis."

Se dejó caer dentro de sí mismo ignorando el mundo exterior, el dolor, el hambre, y todo lo demás. Se envolvió en una capa y esperó a que la oscuridad para tomar el relevo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca cuando le tocó un moretón en el brazo. Todo volvió a él. El agente, que los chicos, y lo que había hecho.

Él bajó la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo e hizo una mueca de nuevo como su piel tensa sobre dibujó otras contusiones. Él comenzó a buscar a los golpes con la esperanza de que nada había sido infectado, pero, por supuesto, incluso si tuvieran que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, salvo mantenerlo limpio lo mejor que pudo, y soportar el dolor.

Él no se molestó en absoluto todo el día y un vaso de plástico de agua se deslizó por la puerta pequeña en la bandeja de nuevo. Rex esperó a que los alimentos se pasa a través, pero el agua era todo lo que se pasó a través. Su cuerpo fue que carecen de los nutrientes adecuados y empezaba a protestar por su vacío. Finalmente cedió y bebió el agua.

No pasó nada después de que él bebió el agua, así que pensó que los soldados y de agentes que no estaban preocupados por mantenerlo cautivo. Por supuesto, con el collar y pulseras de Rex sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Él tuvo que tomar la primera a la tecnología antes de intentar un escape o se arriesgan a que el dolor.

"Me pregunto cuánto dolor que puede soportar", se preguntó en voz alta Rex. "Me pregunto cuánto dolor puede soportar los nanos ... je", se rió entre dientes con dolor, "Los nanocitos sólo puede decidir hacerse cargo en vez de ser esclavos de alguien que les cause dolor. Puede que no sea capaz de controlar más, pero yo creo que ella estará en una desagradable sorpresa cuando descubre que ella nunca va a controlarlos bien ".

Se levantó y se tambaleó hasta la jaula que había sido traído todavía cubierto con la sábana. Tiró de la sábana y lo arrastró y se acercó a la cama. Se acostó con exclamaciones de dolor mientras su cuerpo se protestó por el abuso de que había tomado y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, como todo lo que pudo y trató de mantenerse lo más caliente posible. Se quedó dormido aún en el dolor, pero al menos más relajado.

El día siguiente fue despertado por los soldados, quienes lo arrastraron medio dormido en la sala. Se le puso en sus pies y lo empujó hacia adelante lo que le hace tropezar.

Recuperó el equilibrio y se volvió para mirar a los soldados detrás de él. El soldado hizo un gesto para seguir adelante y se dio la vuelta y les dio seguimiento a la misma habitación con el agente en el mismo.

"Vamos", le ordenó. Dos Agente pie delante de la ventana mirando hacia abajo en la arena, una vez más.

Rex tieso se acercó mordiéndose el labio para permanecer en silencio y se detuvo detrás de ella.

"Listo para la lección de hoy?" -preguntó sin volverse.

Él no respondió y se sintió el dolor que viene una vez más de la tecnología en él. "¿Qué lección?" -gruñó.

"Bueno," suspiró ella girando hacia él, "Parece que estamos en la necesidad de recordar la lección del otro día, ahora no somos? Muy bien te conviene. Aprenderás las dos clases de hoy en día después. Quizás esta vez se pegará en su mente. " Se volvió hacia la ventana, "Llévalo a la arena."

"Sí, señora," saludó a los soldados.

Un soldado salió de la habitación y esperó detrás de la puerta y el segundo hizo un gesto en el Rex para llegar a él. Rex miró a ellos y los siguió. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta no se preocupa por el dolor y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

"¿Realmente crees que los nanos se obedezca el dolor para siempre?" se detuvo apretando los dientes por el dolor y continuó: "No puede ser ... en el control de más, pero ... ¿quién puede decir ... que no tomará una decisión ... a tomar medidas ... por su propia cuenta?"

Ella se volvió hacia él. "Vamos a ver si tienen las mismas ideas en unas semanas, cuando se le obedezcan todas las órdenes que le dan sin ningún tipo de emoción o simpatía por sus víctimas."

Él sonrió, "¿Es eso un reto?"

"Llévalo hacia abajo. Me canso de su charla posterior."

El soldado que le hizo empujar hacia delante de la habitación y Rex sólo levantó una mano. "Voy a ir, pero usted no conseguirá nada de mí. No lo voy a hacer ... No importa lo que hagas."

Ella sólo sonrió y dejó que el soldado que le empuja hacia la puerta.

"Ya veremos", murmuró.

Crazy bitch va a conseguir lo que se merece un día.

Él se metió en la arena y miró a su alrededor para el niño que había que luchar. Él no iba a darle la satisfacción de perder la paciencia y golpeando a otro niño a la muerte. No iba a pasar.

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana por encima de donde él sabía que ella estaba mirando desde y él se limitó a sonreír antes de sentarse y cerrar los ojos.

"Usted conoce a sus órdenes", dijo la voz desde el micrófono.

Rex sonrió, "¿Qué pasa si no me importa?"

"Ella no estaba hablando con tu ingenio débil", dijo una voz profunda y frente a él.

Abrió los ojos para ver a un niño grande acerca de su edad, pero con los músculos mucho más que él de pie sólo un par de metros de distancia.

"Ah, debe ser mi oponente. Bueno, supongo que debe seguir adelante con ella", sugirió Rex.

Cuando el adolescente no se movió Rex abrió los brazos. "No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada. Ir a la derecha por delante y me golpeó. No me importa si me muero en este momento. No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi pasado y lo más parecido que tenía a un padre me dio a esta perra. ¿Por qué me debe importar? Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? "

El adolescente miraba nerviosamente de Rex a la ventana y luego parecía que su mente le dio un puñetazo Rex cuadrados en la mandíbula. Rex fue golpeado de nuevo en el suelo y se quedó allí sin mover un sólo músculo mirando los ojos de la adolescencia y se sonríe ante la vacilación.

"¿Es eso? Vamos que se puede hacer mejor que eso! Sé que puedes!" , gritó burlonamente.

El adolescente no dejaba de mirar a la ventana, la incertidumbre en sus ojos. Se agachó y recogió Rex por la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Rex gruñó, pero se quedó inerte en la mano oponentes. Rex sonrió y se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué? Eso es todo?" Le preguntó. "Vamos sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso y hacer que usted! No espere a que su permiso hijo de puta, ven a mí! Mátame! Prefiero morir que seguir así!"

El adolescente se está convirtiendo en rabia y Rex sonrió la educación de la mano y saludando a él diciéndole que pueden causarlo. El adolescente estaba por golpe tras golpe sobre él y no me importaba nada.

Así es, me matan y luego no voy a vivir en este mundo cruel ya. Providencia nunca será capaz de curar EVO de nuevo a causa de su traición. Yo me iré y no tendrá que preocuparse por esto.

"STOP!" una voz le ordenó romper la cadena de sus pensamientos y la ruptura de los golpes.

El joven miró hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo en el Rex. Al darse cuenta de que había ido más allá de sus órdenes, retrocedió y se inclinó ante el agente antes de salir de la arena. Rex movió su brazo derecho, silbidos en el dolor de las contusiones recién adquiridas y algunos recortes de las rocas en el suelo.

Se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados y los soldados lo examinen. Se asomó y empujó haciéndole tomar aliento en cada momento en que alcanzó un gran moretón que era casi cada vez que su dedo se puso en contacto con su cuerpo. A continuación, el. Auscultar y pinchar detuvo, esperó a que lo que iba a suceder después y oído agitar a su lado Abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha, donde dos soldados colocando una camilla junto a él.

Volvió a mirar hacia el techo en la arena y los dos soldados a su derecha se movió para colocarse a la cabeza y los pies.

Sintió que su caída en manos de su hombro y sus pies y lo lanzó hacia arriba y en la camilla. Ellos tomaron las correas y atado hacia abajo. No sabía si eso era para asegurarse de que no estaba fingiendo su dolor y tratando de escapar o simplemente porque era un procedimiento estándar.

Una vez atado el que tomó la camilla y se dirigió por los pasillos de vuelta a su celda. Entraron en la celda y poner la camilla en la cama. Se desabrochó los tirantes sobre él y no preocuparse por el dolor que le salió a la cama. Él susurró mientras rodaba en todos los moretones en los brazos y los hombros.

Cuando estaba en la espalda otra vez involuntariamente gimió de dolor. Los soldados lo dejaron y no fue molestado por el resto del día. Él sabía que esto sólo va a prolongar el dolor. Se podría evitar cualquier dolor, haciendo lo que dijo el agente, pero no podía entender el hecho de que el fin de hacer que él tendría que matar a los niños para no hacer nada o de incitar y provocar a ellos hasta que hizo lo que el adolescente acaba de hacer.

"Te dije que no lo haría", le susurró a nadie en particular antes de caer inconsciente.

"Ustedes tres listo?" Seis preguntas.

El Dr. de vacaciones, Bobo, y Noah asintió con la cabeza.

Habían venido con un plan que tenía un 50% de probabilidad de trabajar. El Dr. de vacaciones iba a ir en suponer que como médico trasladado a esta base y averiguar dónde estaba Rex, entonces ella sería una copia de seguridad de radio a través de sus comunicaciones y decirles. Seis, Bobo, y Noah iban a colarse desde lados opuestos. Seis solo y Bobo y Noah juntos.

"En este, entrar en las posiciones y no se olvide. Tenemos que entrar y salir, no hay nadie a intentar cualquier cosa estúpida, si alguien va a quedar atrapado salga de allí", recordó a los Seis.

"Sabemos, de seis. Rex es el adecuado para usted es una niñera", comentó el Bobo.

Seis se volvió hacia él, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Oh, nada", contestó con nerviosismo Bobo. "Ahora vamos o qué?"

Los demás asintieron y Seis llevó a su nave en la base. El Dr. de vacaciones fue el único que salió y el barco se fue volando a un claro aislado.

El Dr. de vacaciones no tuvo problemas para conseguir más allá de los soldados en la puerta y se dirigió a donde ella sabía Rex fue más probable es que se mantienen. Ella mantuvo la apariencia de que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que no fue cuestionado en absoluto.

Un soldado la vio y vino hacia delante y lejos de una puerta. "¿Estás aquí para tratar al niño?"

"Sí", respondió el doctor de vacaciones. Ella sabía que el chico que el soldado estaba hablando podría ser Rex.

"Espero que tenga un poco de loción buena, el niño podría usarlo", dijo el soldado y él abrió la puerta dejando en su interior.

Cuando llegó a su interior estaba completamente negro y tuvo que pasarse una mano por la pared para encontrar el interruptor. Ella se volcó y tuvo su primera visión del cuerpo maltrecho de Rex.

"¡Oh, no ..." susurró.

Miró la puerta y se encontró que se cerró detrás de ella y ella se fue a la cama de Rex. Ella tomó el párpado del ojo que no era negro a su alrededor y ella sacó su linterna brillaba en sus ojos.

"Rex? Rex ¿me oyes?" -preguntó ella.

No hay respuesta. Ella sacó el comunicador. "Seis, Bobo, Noé ..."

"Aquí", dijo Six.

"Está inconsciente ... y desde la mirada de las cosas, no ha seguido las instrucciones y ha tenido las consecuencias", el Dr. de vacaciones les informó.

"¿Qué tan mal?" Seis preguntó con calma.

"Tiene moretones en todo el cuerpo y parece que sería doloroso para mover ningún músculo. Muchas de las contusiones son la inflamación. Él no va a ninguna parte. Tenemos que llamar al rescate fuera y espero que la próxima vez que él no es" t como heridas. "

Seis no respondió por un momento y luego dijo: "¿Hay una camilla en la sala?"

El Dr. de vacaciones miró a su alrededor y vio una jaula, pero apoyada en que era una camilla. "Sí".

"Muy bien, podemos seguir con todo esto. Noé y Bobo se va a su posición en este momento. Vamos a entrar"


	4. Rescatar

El Dr. de vacaciones salió de la habitación y llamó a los guardias por la espalda. Rápidamente los arrastró a la habitación y fuera de la manera en la esquina. Ella sacó una cuerda y ató sus manos a la espalda. En este punto seis se habían colado en la habitación con Noé y Bobo siguiente.

Noah miró a su alrededor y suspiró cuando vio Rex. Bobo le miró e hizo una mueca.

"Ha tenido un duro golpe real tiene no es cierto?" Noah comentó mirando a los golpes sobre el Rex.

Bobo asintió con la cabeza, "¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Sabe que estamos aquí o ha estado fuera todo este tiempo?"

"Él ha estado inconsciente desde que llegué aquí."

Seis tomó la camilla por la puerta y se lo llevó a la cama. Se mueve suavemente Rex al lado de la cama y se coloca la camilla a la cama más cerca de él.

"Noé ayudarme a pasar a la camilla", dijo.

Noah asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia el lado de la cama. Sacó los pies de Rex y Six tomó la cabeza y parte superior del cuerpo. Juntos, él se trasladó en la camilla sin esfuerzo.

"¿Se siente muy ligero para ti?" -Preguntó Noah.

"Él no ha sido alimentado durante los últimos tres días, es parte del Agente de dos de entrenamiento. Es como he dicho antes, le encanta la crueldad y la tortura los métodos. Él no durará mucho tiempo así", explica Seis.

"Sí, Rex sin comida no es alguien que va a querer cumplir", bromeó el Bobo.

"Ahora no, Bobo", advirtió el Dr. vacaciones.

"¿Qué? No es culpa mía que es ..."

"Silencio", dio una palmada en la mano de los Seis boca de Bobo.

Había voces en el exterior y uno de ellos tenía un toque de feminidad en la misma.

"¿Dónde están los guardias?" le espetó.

"Maldición," Noé maldijo en silencio.

"Noé, usted y el doctor de vacaciones llevar a Rex. Bobo estás conmigo."

Todos asintieron. Seis y Holiday Dr. Rex atado a la camilla y se acercó a la puerta deslizando sus katanas en sus manos. Volvió a mirar el Dr. Holiday y Noah, que asintió con la cabeza que estaban listos. Bobo estaba detrás de ellos y listo para funcionar. Seis se apoderó de la puerta y la abrió sorprender a aquellos que en el otro lado de la misma.

Agente Dos estaba allí y la llevó a seis golpeándola con sus katanas. Sacó de su propia látigos que tenían puntas de metal unidas a los extremos. Comenzó lanzando a su alrededor tratando de conseguir una de las seis de cuello.

"¡Soldados! Obtener el niño hacia atrás y detener a estas personas!"

Todos los soldados gritó de nuevo, mientras que la lucha contra Bobo, "Sí, señora!"

Más soldados aparecieron por la esquina y el Dr. de vacaciones y Noé cañón a través de ellos durante la ejecución velocidad máxima. Noé estaba en el frente y fue embistiendo a la gente de su camino con sus hombros.

"Noé! Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"Estamos atrapados!" -gritó de nuevo.

Los soldados estaban alrededor de ellas y algunos tiraban de las correas de Rex fuera de él y tratando de sacarlo de la camilla.

"REX! Despierta y luchar contra estos hooligans!" Agente de dos mandado.

Rex ojos se abrieron de golpe y peleó las restricciones que lo sujetaban abajo en la camilla. Cuando no podía librarse de ellos le gritó de dolor retorcía en la camilla, lanzando el Dr. Noah vacaciones y fuera de balance. Noé perdió su control sobre uno de los controladores y las restricciones que permite Rex rompió a rodar.

Rex gimió y se levantó buscando la manera de librarse del dolor. La única manera que sabía iba a hacer lo ordenado, pero se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que eran sus amigos.

"No, yo no lo haré!" -gritó.

Dos agentes gruñó sigue arrojando su látigo a las seis. "Atacarlos! ¡Maldita sea!"

El Dr. de vacaciones y Noah miró con horror como Rex luchado lo que parecía ser una batalla perdida contra el dolor. Los ojos del doctor estaban de vacaciones llenos de lágrimas viendo Rex y Noé no era capaz de creer que Rex era capaz de soportar tanto dolor.

Rex miró las lágrimas en sus ojos y no es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo atacó. Su cuerpo atacado por su propia voluntad. Rex luchaban por el control, pero se dio cuenta de los nanos en su interior se estaban apoderando y no se lo que le permite controlar ellos o su propio cuerpo.

Rex gritó: "¡... ¡Fuera de aquí! He perdido el control de mi cuerpo!"

Noah miró con extrañeza, pero los ojos del Dr. Casas se abrieron con la realización.

"Rex, ¿te refieres a los nanos han tomado el control?" -preguntó ella.

"¡Sí! ¡Fuera de aquí!"

El doctor asintió con la cabeza de vacaciones y se puso a Noé.

"Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí!" protestó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza: "No tenemos mucha elección. Nanos Rex podría convertirlo en un monstruo como todos los EVO que jamás haya curado. Él es nuestra arma contra la que no, nosotros. Tenemos que hacer lo que él dijo y obtener salir de aquí. "

Noah miró el Dr. Rex de vacaciones hasta las lágrimas llenando sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Estaremos de vuelta, Rex", prometió.

Rex sonrió, "No hagas una promesa que no pueda cumplir. Sólo salir de aquí. No hay nada que usted o que yo pueda hacer hasta que estas cosas están fuera de mí."

Agente de dos sacudió el látigo y cogió Rex alrededor de la cintura y se retiró. Rex salió volando por delante de ella y ella movió su látigo otra alrededor de su garganta.

"Stand Down que dos", le ordenó seis y Bobo.

"¿No ves que esto no es bueno para el Rex? Sus métodos no se puede utilizar con un niño que tiene nanos activos", dijo Six.

"Me dijo que bajar la guardia, el Agente Seis. Rex, de pie", ordenó.

Rex dejó de luchar y se quedó sin poder soportar el dolor más de la tecnología alrededor de su cuello, muñecas y los tobillos. Se puso el látigo de su cuello y en espiral hacia arriba en sus manos.

"Deja el Agente Seis o sus días como agente de la Providencia se han terminado y usted nunca verá este muchacho otra vez. Es mi alumno ahora y hasta que no lo considerasen lista no va a estar en el mundo de la lucha de Evo."

Seis enfundados sus katanas y saludó Bobo abajo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó en dirección a la salida.

"Eso es un buen chico", cantó el Agente de dos a Rex con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rex fulminó con la mirada en el desprecio total y parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas que se formaban. Seis vino a rescatarlo, ¿no? Si llegó a rescatarlo sin duda sabía de lo que los collares y pulseras hizo. Así que ¿por qué no se las quite y luego tratar de sacarlo de aquí?

"Ahora vuelve en tu habitación!" le espetó señalando a la puerta que estaba abierta.

Rex obedeció y se acercó a la habitación y se acuesta en la cama. Se dio la vuelta hacia su lado de espaldas a la puerta.

Podía oír sus risas de alegría por haber tenido que haga lo que ella le quería antes de que la puerta se cerró cortando el ruido y lo dejó solo a preguntarse si realmente se preocupó de los Seis sobre él.

De vuelta en la base de Providence en el que viven:

"Bueno, que resultó muy bien", se quejó de Noé plopping en una silla.

El doctor estaba de vacaciones con los ojos enrojecidos y le susurró: "Pobre Rex. ¿Has visto la cantidad de dolor que se encontraba? No puedo creer que la mujer haría eso."

Seis asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Ella es una mujer cruel. Pero ella también está considerado como uno de los mejores entrenadores para los agentes de formación para el campo."

"Es un entrenador superior? La estoy dando un 1 de cada 10 para la eficacia", dijo Bobo pulir sus armas para arriba en su percha habitual.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para Rex salir de allí ahora que sabe que va a tratar de rescatarlo?" -Preguntó Noah haciendo caso omiso de comentarios de Bobo.

Seis sacudió la cabeza. "Usted podría orar por él. Por lo que vi, no está haciendo más fácil este en sí mismo."

"¿Cómo puedes decir que seis!" El Dr. de vacaciones gritó: "¡Él es un adolescente y que sabe exactamente cómo traviesa que es y lo que odia que los manden. No podemos dejarlo en una situación como esa!"

"No tenemos otra opción", dijo Six, "Ella te han informado a White Knight por ahora de lo que sucedió. Casi puedo garantizar que hay cámaras ocultas alrededor de la base que nos están monitoreando. Todo lo que decimos y todo lo que lo que hacemos. "

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer saber lo que está pasando?" -Preguntó Noah.

"Usted va a volver a su casa y quedarse allí. Ir a la escuela y se olvidan de que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Sé que será difícil, pero no va a querer estar cerca cuando Rex sale de allí. Él No será el mismo que conocimos antes Rex ".

Noah miró fijamente, "¿Crees que me voy a olvidar el único amigo verdadero que he tenido? Nunca lo olvidaré!"

"Sí, lo harás", dijo con severidad de los Seis ", y que va a hacer lo que te digo. Ahora ponerse en marcha. Si no se ha cambiado Te traeré de nuevo, pero por otra parte mantener los buenos recuerdos y no manchen con lo que sucede. "

Noah apartó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, luego se fue. El doctor lo miró irse de vacaciones y se volvió a las seis.

"Y si vuelve cambiado, ¿qué propones que hagamos?"

"Esperamos y ayudar a él a través de lo que entra en nuestro futuro. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer", dijo Seis mirándola a los ojos.

Se levantó de donde había estado sentado y salió de la habitación, así dejando a Bobo y el Dr. de vacaciones en la habitación. El Dr. de vacaciones se puso de pie y se fue, así, con lágrimas en los ojos en su impotencia y la injusticia de lo que White Knight le había hecho a Rex.

Bobo miró a su alrededor: "¡Guau ... una fiesta este resultó ser".


	5. Actos Inhumanos

"¿Qué le pareció que estaba haciendo el Agente Seis?" White Knight le preguntó con severidad.

Seis mantuvo su expresión de emociones: "Yo creo que el Agente de dos no es efectivo en su entrenamiento con Rex. Rex no responde al dolor bien y si no tenemos cuidado, entonces podríamos perderlo a los nanos o perderlo thro ... "

"Puse Rex en el Agente de dos, porque sentí que era necesario que le enseñe el respeto y el control. No tienes que hacer algo como esto otra vez." White Knight hizo una pausa esperando seis a reconocer esto. "¿Entiendes?"

Seis saludó a responder, "Sí, señor."

La pantalla quedó en negro y seis se retiraron de la sala bullía en su interior. Había perdido casi toda su posición debido a esto y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿para qué lo habría sido a Rex, entonces? Tenía que asegurarse de que no he hecho nada nuevo de lo contrario nadie sería de alrededor para ayudar a Rex en la final.

"Hasta muchacho," ordenó a un soldado.

Rex abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, secándose los ojos claros. Él todavía estaba confundido sobre si en verdad le importaba Seis o si él realmente quería decir que estaría de regreso para llevarlo lejos de este lugar.

Supongo que no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora.

Él salió por la puerta después de los soldados con sólo pensamientos en su mente presentimientos de lo que iba a pasar con él hoy.

Dos agentes vieron como dos de sus reclutas lucharon entre sí en el asesinato emociones que había golpeado a ellas desde el momento en que había llegado a su base.

Ese odioso EVO debería estar aquí en unos pocos minutos. Tal vez él se han dado cuenta ahora que estoy en control y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Si no es así, bueno, entonces creo que voy a divertirme un poco más con él.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Esto debe ser interesante. "Entra", gritó.

La puerta se abrió y los soldados entró con las siguientes Rex. Él la miró sin molestarse en ocultarlo de ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Rex?" se burló. "Es algo que no es de su agrado?"

Se parecía a punto de atacarla a estas preguntas y por lo que habría tenido él no quería lidiar con el dolor que vendría después. Dos agentes se acercó lentamente a Rex y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él se pasó una mano por el pecho, los hombros y la espalda. Cuando su mano se dirigió de nuevo a uno de sus hombros, se encogió de hombros con fastidio.

"Ni siquiera pensar en ello Rex", advirtió parar en su círculo y colocando su mano hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Rex se tensó y apretó los puños cerca de la extracción de sangre con las uñas. Ella se agachó y tomó una de sus manos y la obligó a sus dedos fuera de la palma de su mano.

"No podemos tener nada de eso, ahora podemos hacerlo?" dijo mirando a la cara.

"Haz lo que quieras", gruñó Rex.

"Oh, lo haré", sonrió, "el tiempo".

Rex hizo una mueca sin saber qué le pasaría a él.

"Los soldados, lo llevan a los campos de entrenamiento," Agente de dos pedidos.

Un soldado se acercó a Rex y lo tomó del brazo lo llevó fuera de la habitación. Rex o menos sacó el brazo de la empuñadura soldados y miró a dos agentes, una vez más antes de salir y después de los soldados

El doctor entró en la Casa de laboratorio para encontrar Seis mirada perdida en el Zoo. Ella se acercó en silencio detrás de él le dejó el portapapeles y se volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla delante de la ventana. Permanecieron allí durante unos minutos no romper el silencio.

Finalmente, el Dr. de vacaciones le preguntó: "¿Qué caballero blanco que decir?"

"Él no es feliz, eso es seguro", respondió seis.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza de vacaciones y declaró: "Yo no creo que sería de ninguna ayuda para nosotros mismos o Rex, si tratamos de alejarlo de Agente de dos de nuevo. En este punto, sólo sería increíblemente estúpido".

Seis suspiró y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. "Sí, lo sería. Yo creo que el mejor curso de acción en este momento es esperar las cosas y esperar lo mejor."

"Noé y Bobo no será feliz por eso."

"Noé no tiene por qué saber en este momento", respondió seis.

Alquiler asintió con la cabeza. "¿Debo decirle a Bobo nuestra decisión?"

"Dile a Bobo, ¿qué?" Bobo pidió entrar en la habitación.

Seis se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la barandilla, así y se cruzó de brazos. El doctor y el agente se miraron. Vacaciones se volvió y le dijo Bobo de su posición y su decisión.

"Así que no vamos después de Rex?" Bobo le preguntó. "Nosotros sólo vamos a sentarse y relajarse mientras esperamos a que salga de ese agujero del infierno?"

"Sí", respondió seis.

"Eso es inhumano!" Bobo exclamó: "Yo era el único que vio la condición de Rex estaba?"

"Todos vimos su condición, pero sólo empeoró las cosas con nuestra presencia. Tenemos que dejarlo en paz por el momento. Tal vez se dará cuenta de que yo no quería esto para él y que le dará alguna pequeña esperanza . Eso es todo lo que podemos esperar en este momento ", respondió seis.

Bobo frunció el ceño, pero se dio cuenta de que tenían razón. "Muy bien, pero si alguna vez se sale de ese lugar, nunca vamos a dejar lo llevarán de regreso. Deal?"

"Vamos a tratar de mantenerlo alejado de allí", prometió el día de fiesta.

Rex se vio forzado contra la pared con un gruñido de la fuerza del golpe y se obligó a permanecer inerte, cuando una mano lo sujetó a la pared. Tenía la intención de irritar a dos agentes hasta el punto de ruptura cuando no tenía a la izquierda. No importa cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacerlo, sino que lo haría pasar incluso al borde de su propia muerte.

"¡Alto!" ordenó a un soldado.

La mano que sostenía lo relajó y dejar ir. Su cuerpo sin vida se derrumbó bajo él, y él estaba allí sin preocuparse de lo que sucedería.

"Levántate", ordenó el soldado.

Rex no le hizo caso y continuó por la que se existe una mueca al sentir el dolor de la puesta en marcha en el collar y las pulseras. Él puso sus manos a cada lado de él y de él se elevó a una posición sentada y luego volvió a sus pies. Se enfrentó a su atacante y los soldados que les rodean y mantener un ojo en los dos.

"Luchar, muchacho", ordenó el soldado.

Rex sonrió y le preguntó ante el asombro del otro chico, "Y si no lo hago?"

"Tenemos que luchar contra el amigo", respondió el otro chico.

"No, no lo hacemos", dijo Rex el niño.

El muchacho miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y luego alzó la vista hacia la ventana que el Agente de dos estaba viendo desde y se encogió. Rex siguió su mirada a la ventana desde donde podía ver dos agentes mirando hacia ellos y sonrió.

"Bien. Ella está enfadada", comentó Rex.

El muchacho se volvió sorprendida por el comentario de Rex. Parecía asustado al ver la expresión Rex llevaba y miró a los soldados a su alrededor. Un soldado seguía el intercambio y la miró a la ventana y sacudió la cabeza.

Los altavoces en la arena encendida. "Trae en el de Evo. Deja los dos allí con ellos".

El muchacho palideció y se congeló antes de caer de rodillas. "¡Maestro! Por favor, no lo hacen, por favor! Vamos a luchar! Voy a hacer pelear con él! Así que por favor no traer! El EVO Por favor, ¡Maestro!"

Rex miró al muchacho en la compasión y sacudió la cabeza. "Kid Lo sentimos, pero no importa lo que hagas no vas a luchar hasta la muerte. Yo sólo luchar contra el Evo. Quédate conmigo y yo nos protege tanto de lo que ella nos lanza."

El muchacho parecía no escucharle en sus súplicas para que la mujer que dirigía todo el espectáculo. Rex suspiró: "Bueno, voy a tratar, pero la forma en que está actuando no voy a ser capaz de hacer mucho."

Los soldados fueron a la presentación y Rex miró a su alrededor en busca de que el EVO vendría pulg Se abrió una puerta al otro lado tan pronto como los soldados estaban fuera de la arena y la puerta cerrada. Tres EVO se produjo en mirar a su alrededor de su presa.

El primero parecía ser un gato grande, con las piernas nanite mejoradas y la boca. Tenía unos dientes grandes y malvados que buscan que colgaban de su mandíbula y sus piernas estaban mucho más musculoso y más nítidas las garras que se alineaban con púas pequeñas.

Los otros dos que parecía ser una especie similar a las ratas grandes que él había luchado antes en el desierto.

Rex levantó las manos y la voluntad para cambiar los nanos en sus manos mecánicas de gran tamaño. Sus manos se iluminó con líneas azules y se iluminó con la esperanza de que pudiera más tarde utilizar sus nanos en esta batalla, pero espero que pronto lo abandonó cuando el dolor volvió y las líneas azules se retiraron de nuevo en él.

"Bueno, eso no va a funcionar. Supongo que tendré que espero que pueda acercarse lo suficiente para curar a los de Evo antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se pone muy herido", murmuró Rex.

El chico miraba con temor en el de EVO y corrió a la puerta del escenario y golpeó en ella pidiendo a los soldados para abrir la puerta y lo dejó fuera. Rex sólo puso los ojos en el muchacho y se echó a correr hacia el EVO.

Atacó la más cercana EVO y saltó sobre su espalda. El EVO goleó todo contento con él que en su parte posterior. Agarró una oreja y el pelo un poco y se mantiene para salvar sus vidas. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y querido por sus nanos para desactivar los nanos criaturas. Él suspiró de alivio cuando sintió que sus nanos entrar y desactivar los nanos de tomar de nuevo con ellos dentro de él.

Rex rápidamente desactivado los otros dos de EVO y miró desafiante a menos de dos agentes. El niño estaba mirando donde los tres EVO había estado luchando con Rex y se congeló en estado de shock. Rex no sentía mucha lástima por el muchacho más después de todo, de su súplica y la mendicidad.

"En serio amigo, si rogar y suplicar no funciona la primera vez, entonces ¿cuándo crees que podría funcionar en cualquier punto de la batalla con los de tres EVO?" -preguntó el muchacho.

El niño poco a poco se volvió a mirarlo con ojos vidriosos. "Nunca he peleado un EVO antes. ¿Cómo en el mundo quiere usted que yo para luchar contra tres a la vez?"

"No en el sentido que se acaba de demostrar hace unos segundos, eso es seguro", respondió molesto Rex. "¿Cómo crees que me sentí después de descubrir que yo era un EVO y una anemia después de la explosión?"

"Yo ... yo ... no sé", contestó el muchacho.

Se abrió la puerta detrás de él y los soldados marcharon de regreso a la arena.

"Vuelve a tu habitación", ordenó el soldado al muchacho.

"Sí, señor", saludó el muchacho.

"Vamos", ordenó el soldado Rex tomándolo del brazo.

Rex sacó el brazo de la mano del soldado y salió de la arena por su cuenta. Los soldados siguieron rápidamente y se lo llevó de nuevo a dos agentes.

Agente de dos parecían estar hirviendo de cólera en sus acciones. "La próxima vez que usted decide no luchar contra su oponente será llevado en algún lugar que se desea que nunca había puesto los ojos en," amenazó.

Rex la miró y miró hacia adelante obstinadamente haciendo caso omiso de ella. Señaló a la puerta y los soldados se llevaron a Rex a su habitación.

Bueno, creo que voy a ir a ese lugar que estaba hablando porque no me va a doler más personas.

El recuerdo de los momentos había perdido el control de sí mismo y que había matado a ese chico joven que había sido hacerle daño repite en su mente y que lamentaba cada momento de ella. Tendría que haber sido capaz de controlar sus emociones y permanecido tan flojo como ahora cuando se pone en la arena para pelear con alguien.

"Haz lo que quieras", se atrevió en silencio mientras caminaba a su habitación y fue encerrado


	6. empezar de disastre

Rex acababa de regresar a su habitación después de un día más doloroso que se encogió ante la idea de lo que iba a suceder después. Dos agentes le había dado aviso de que iba a tener en un programa de entrenamiento diferente hoy en día. Ella parecía tener una sonrisa malvada plasmada en su rostro cuando me dijo eso.

Lo que ella ha planeado, no voy a permitir que funcione. Me las he arreglado hasta aquí voy a ir aún más lejos. La única pregunta es cuánto más va a los nanos dentro de mi cuerpo recorrer antes de asumir el control? Si yo fuera un experto en estos temas tal vez yo sería capaz de averiguar cuánto tiempo tomaría. Pero si tuviera que hacer una conjetura, entonces yo supongo que no mucho ...

* * *

><p>Noé fue en las canchas de baloncesto y fue lanzar a la canasta. Ninguno de sus disparos lo había hecho en el aro.<p>

¿Qué está pasando! Esto me está volviendo loco! ¿Cuánto tiempo Caballero Blanco cree que puede salir de Rex con el agente de su psico?

Lanzó la pelota hacia el aro y se perdió una vez más. Maldijo en su frustración y no se molestó en ir a recoger el balón después de que se recuperó de inmediato. Dio media vuelta y empezó a salir, pero se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirar detrás de la pelota.

Suspiró y se acercó a recogerlo. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y luego en la dirección de la Providencia con una mirada triste.

"Me pregunto si volveré a ver otra vez ... Rex", dijo a nadie antes de girar y alejarse hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>Los soldados lanzaron Rex en la habitación y cerró el cierre de toda la luz a excepción de la pequeña porción de las áreas alrededor de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta con un gemido quedo mirando al techo y se sintió alrededor de su torso para las contusiones y las heridas nuevas. Él encuentra una contusión con un silbido de dolor y bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen, donde el negro y el azul de la marca se encuentra.<p>

"Maldita sea ... maldita mujer ..." maldijo.

Se dio la vuelta una y malhumorado Se levantó del suelo en sus manos y rodillas silbantes en el dolor con su rigidez y la extensión de sus heridas recientes. Poco a poco, se arrastró hacia la cama y se puso a sí mismo en ella. Una vez en la cama, se quedó paralizado y no se movió un músculo con el fin de aliviar el dolor. Cerró los ojos esperando que él pudiera caer en la oscuridad y la tranquilidad del sueño de escapar del dolor. Su mente quedó en blanco y se hundió en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

"En el interior. Ahora," ordenó al soldado.

Rex caminó dentro de la habitación oscura y se paró unos metros en el interior de la puerta antes de que la luz se convirtió en el que reveló a un hombre parado al lado de una silla.

"Bienvenido, Evo", saludó con una sonrisa cruel.

Rex miró la silla en la confusión y luego volvió a mirar al hombre. Vestía un traje rojo con un polo blanco debajo y sin corbata.

"Entonces, ¿qué cree usted que va a pasar con ustedes en esta sala?" , preguntó. Rex no respondió. "Usted puede responder a Evo, que no era una pregunta retórica."

"Pues bien, déjame adivinar ... más niños se ven obligados a luchar entre sí y luego luchar contra mí y algunos otros del EVO o se supone que será la nueva formación que se supone que debo estar recibiendo, porque no parece demasiado miedo . De hecho, ¿por qué no lo llaman un día, como he terminado con esta mierda. "

El hombre sonrió una vez más. "Bueno, no parecen estar bien informado. ¿Por qué no le indicará lo que usted puede hacer para que usted y yo no creo que le va a gustar mucho."

Sacó un carro de las sombras a la vista que contenía diversos objetos, muchos de los que Rex no podía poner cualquier nombre o función para que no sea el dolor más probable.

"Atención a tomar una conjetura", preguntó el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia la bandeja.

"Oh, yo no sé hacer una grulla de papel origami? O darme una lección de historia?" Rex, bromeó.

Volvió a sonreír y señaló la silla. "¿Por qué no conocer de primera mano. Siéntate."

Rex se congeló ante la idea de permitir que este hombre tenga rienda suelta a la posible tortura de su cuerpo.

"¿Y si no quieres saber?" -preguntó con esperanza.

El hombre se echó a reír ante la pregunta. "Lo siento, Evo, pero no tienen esa opción", se volvió serio. "Ahora siéntate!"

Rex avanzó deshacerse del dolor rastrero de las pulseras y collares y vacilante se sentó en la silla. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, mientras sus brazos y piernas estaban atados a los brazos y las piernas de la silla. Él trató de relajar sus músculos en el camino el doctor de vacaciones le había enseñado. Por una vez, el ejercicio dio sus frutos hasta que la primera pieza afilada de metal se pincha la piel ...

Rex se despertó con un sobresalto y exclamó como el dolor de su cuerpo atormentado. "Alguien que me ayude ... ..." susurró.

: Proceso de actualización ... comienzo ... Descarga:

* * *

><p>"Levantarse. Ahora."<p>

Rex se puso de pie y los soldados se lo llevaron por los pasillos a la sala de que el Agente de dos pulgadas se sentó El agente miró a la puerta cuando entró y ella le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella.

"Bueno, Rex, ¿cómo te sientes después de la sesión de entrenamiento de ayer?" -preguntó ella.

Rex no respondió y sonrió. "Habla".

"Está bien", respondió.

"Bueno. Ahora, el tiempo para su entrenamiento para el día, hasta llegar a la arena", le ordenó.

Rex dio media vuelta y salió de la sala después de que los soldados hasta la arena.

* * *

><p>Dos agentes vieron como salió de la habitación y sonrió.<p>

"Buen trabajo, Jack," felicitó a ella.

El hombre sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado. "No me des las gracias todavía. Es una pregunta difícil. Me sorprende que haya durado tanto tiempo en contra de usted y me tomó un par de horas para llegar a romper. Será interesante ver lo que hace en la arena, ahora que que se ha roto. "

"Sí, va a ser. Estoy satisfecho hasta ahora con su mejora de actitud".

"Me alegro de haberte complacido señora", respondió él con una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

><p>Los soldados se fueron Rex para caminar en la arena. Se detuvo unos metros y esperó a que lo que iba a pasar.<p>

Una puerta se abrió y un niño de unos diez años, entró con una katana japonesa en la mano. Rex ni siquiera tomar un segundo vistazo antes de su visión borrosa a cabo y la atacó. El chico no se inmutó ante el bloqueo de sus ataques con su katana. Rex cambiado sus movimientos para golpear el plano de la hoja cuando el niño detiene su remate.

Rex levantó de un salto para evitar un giro a sus pies y golpeó al chico en la cara tirándolo hacia atrás en la pared de la arena golpear con un golpe audible.

Rex esperó a que el niño a levantarse. El muchacho se quedó donde estaba, y sólo dejó escapar un gemido y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Stop", fue agente de la voz de dos a través del altavoz. "Los médicos ir a recoger al niño. Rex hasta la sala de observación."

Rex se volvió sin ver y se dirigió de nuevo al pasillo, donde los soldados lo escoltaron hasta donde dos agentes fue.

Rex entró en las dos habitaciones y el agente volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muy bueno. Usted ha venido a lo largo muy bien, Rex. Puede regresar a su habitación ahora y vamos a ver cómo está para esta próxima semana." Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se detuvo cuando se abrió. "Soldado".

"Sí, señora", respondió.

"Dar el niño hoy en día una comida completa y dos vasos de agua", instruyó.

El soldado saludó y se llevó Rex de nuevo a la habitación donde él se sentó en la cama y se acostó sin pensarlo dos veces. La puerta se cerró y unos minutos después, un soldado entró con una bandeja con dos vasos de agua y un plato lleno de comida. La colocó sobre una mesa y se fue.

Rex le dio una pequeña sacudida, y en voz baja-miró a su alrededor y vio a la comida. Se acercó a la comida y empezó a comer poco a poco a sabiendas de que probablemente podría tirar de nuevo después de estar sin la nutrición durante varios días.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo es su Agente de los avances de dos?"<p>

"Bueno, yo estaba empezando a pensar que él sería el primero que me resistirse a través de la formación, pero que ha hecho una vuelta desde ayer. Según los resultados de esta semana que viene, es posible que podamos para traerlo de vuelta a la cancha en la una cuestión de días. "

"Bueno. Quiero ser informado sobre su progreso."

"Sí, Blanco Knight."


	7. Una Semana Más tarde

Una semana más tarde:

Rex estaba en el escenario una vez más y que estaba luchando contra su oponente. Él no estaba concentrado en la pelea. Él se limitó a permitir que los nanos para hacerse cargo y luchar por él con su cuerpo. Él todavía no era capaz de crear sus puños gigantes, las alas, o cualquier otra cosa cuando en contra de cualquier cosa que no era un EVO, pero los nanos había dejado de escuchar a él por completo y utilizan su cuerpo cada vez que pelea.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a este lugar. No importa mucho más. Sólo sabía que estaba siendo alimentados con comida de vez en cuando como recompensa por hacer el "bien" en su "entrenamiento". También sabía que algo dentro de él se había ido. Él no podía entender por qué, pero algo que él había tenido antes había desaparecido ante sus ojos en su tiempo aquí.

Volvió a sí mismo como a su oponente cayó delante de él. No tenía idea de cuántos oponentes había matado o herido al borde de la muerte a este punto. Sólo sabía que si no hacía lo que dijo que iba a ser herido y no sólo a través de los nanos, pero también en lo físico como lo había experimentado varias veces antes.

Él no dijo nada ni hacer nada ya que los soldados llegaron y le mostró fuera de la arena y de nuevo a la sala de observación donde el agente Dos esperado. Rex entró en la habitación y se detuvo en el centro de la espera de lo que quisiera.

Ella lo miró y sonrió: "Eso fue una sesión de entrenamiento grande, Rex."

Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó en silencio mientras ella se acercó a él y le puso la mano bajo la barbilla. Ella movió su cabeza para mirarla y sonrió.

"Bueno, Rex, creo que es tiempo de poner en una pelea real. ¿Qué piensa usted? ¿Estás listo?"

"Todo lo que quiera, señora", dijo Rex en un tono monótono.

"Venga, Rex", le ordenó y se alejó.

Él la siguió a través de los pasillos y abrió una puerta que conducía fuera de la base. Rex se cubrió los ojos con una mano cuando entró en la luz del sol por primera vez desde que fue traído a la base. Hizo una pausa antes de caminar sobre acostumbrados a que el calor del sol sobre su piel. Él entrecerró los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz.

"Vamos Rex. Usted se ajustará en el momento en que llegamos", dijo el agente de dos.

"Sí, señora", respondió y la siguió hasta un barco en medio de la pista de aterrizaje.

Ella subió a la nave y él la siguió y se sentó en un asiento indicado para que se sentara pulg Ella continuó al frente de la nave y habló con el piloto que asintió con la cabeza en lo que estaba diciendo, y una vez que estaba sentada me quitaron .

* * *

><p>"Necesitamos refuerzos!" Seis gritó.<p>

"Hay algunos que ya están en el camino!"

"Bien", murmuró en voz baja.

Se volvió de nuevo a la batalla con el EVO. Este fue el caso más reciente y por lo tanto lo que él sabía el siguiente a morir. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rex había sido arrebatado por el Agente de dos y no había oído nada acerca de si Rex se va a entrar en el campo en cualquier momento en el futuro. Agente de dos parecía querer mantenerse al día su formación con él, no importa cuánto de él destruyó. Providencia fue perdiendo su popularidad en aquellos cuyos seres queridos nunca se les da la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal después de ir EVO. Ellos necesitaban la capacidad de Rex para curar EVO para traerlos de vuelta a la bondad del corazón de la gente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

Pulsó el botón de su comunicador, "¿A qué distancia están los refuerzos?"

"Deberían estar aquí en 3 minutos", fue la respuesta. "Uh, el Agente Seis, los refuerzos están pidiendo a todos a retirarse tan pronto como llegar allí. No me van a decir por qué quiere que esto suceda."

"Por que es la autoridad?"

"Dos órdenes del agente, señor."

Seis suspiró, "Corre la voz para que se retiraran."

"Sí, señor."

¿Podría haber decidido finalmente poner Rex de nuevo en las misiones? Supongo que sabremos en un par de minutos.

Un avión vino encima y aterrizó en la calle. La rampa de bajada a la tierra como Agente de dos salió con Rex después con calma detrás. Seis esperó donde estaba estudiando Rex mientras caminaba detrás de ella hacia él. Tenía un aspecto mejor que la última vez que lo había visto y parecía como si se le permitió comer algo. En todo lo que pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero no era demasiado malo.

"¿Cuál es el informe de situación sobre el EVO, el Agente Seis?" Agente de dos preguntas.

"El EVO ya ha sacado dos escuadrones y un tercero está muy cerca de ser eliminado", informó de seis.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a Rex, "¿Sabes lo que hacer."

Rex respondió: "Sí, señora".

Él se adelantó y dejó a los nanos en el control de la batalla que les permite hacerse cargo de su voluntad y el cuerpo. Los nanocitos creó sus alas y voló lo llevaron a la batalla.

Seis visto mientras volaba hacia el EVO y rezó para que él iba a estar bien.

Los nanocitos se hizo cargo de todas las operaciones de su cuerpo, ya que lo trasladó hasta el EVO de que era tan grande como casi cualquier rascacielos en Nueva York. Las alas desaparecido y su puño se convirtió en un puño grande de metal que alcanzó el EVO que les tira el equilibrio y haciendo que caiga de nuevo en la calle de atrás. Una vez abajo Rex aterrizó en su cuerpo y colocó sus manos sobre él. Los nanocitos entró y trajo de vuelta a los infectados de la EVO, pero en lugar de desactivarlos, los nanos se unieron a él, tomando el control.

Rex se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando intentó dar marcha atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los nanos de la EVO estaban entrando en él y se fusiona con él. Estos nanos nanos tomó su negativa a escuchar a él y empezó a convertirlo en un EVO. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en silencio gritando de dolor como el cuello apretado alrededor de su cuello. Se arañó con la mano no se chupa en los nanos de la EVO.

"Algunas cosas no adecuadas", dijo Six.

Agente de dos parecía confundido, "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Se va Evo", respondió seis recordando la primera vez que Rex se había unido a la Providencia.

Agente de dos miró a Rex y se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho convertirse en un EVO por cualquier razón.

"Alguna vez él ha hecho esto antes?" -preguntó ella.

"Sólo las pocas veces que está sobrecargado después de curar muchas de EVO, pero nunca algo tan violento".

"Necesitamos soldados allí ahora!" ordenó.

"Agente de Segunda, ¿qué le has hecho a Rex?" Seis preguntas.

"No es asunto de su Agente de la preocupación de los Seis", le espetó ella.

"Sé que no es, pero si Rex no es capaz de curar EVO ya entonces algo sucedió en las últimas dos semanas que lo tenía".

Ella se volvió hacia él con enojo: "Está bajo mi control! Yo creo que el collar y pulseras de lo mantendrá bajo control, incluso si lo hace ir EVO".

"Esa no es la respuesta, el Agente de dos. Él necesita estar con alguien que lo entienda y pueda cuidar de él. Por lo que he visto todo lo que hemos hecho es hacer que Rex cavar un agujero más profundo de sí mismo y hundirse en él lo que permite su cuerpo para hacer lo que le mandan a hacer sin un cuidado en el mundo ".

"Él está bajo mi control, el Agente Seis", dijo la fuerza.

Seis suspiró y apretó un botón en su comunicador ", el Dr. de vacaciones, te necesito para llegar hasta aquí ahora."

"Seis? ¿Qué está pasando? ... Es Rex allá abajo?" -preguntó de repente darse cuenta de por qué la estaba llamando.

"Sí lo es, pero él no es el mismo y que va Evo", le dijo seis.

Oyó un grito ahogado en la línea: "¿Qué tiene esa perra hecho con él?"

"Yo no estoy del todo seguro, pero él nos necesita ahora", dijo Six.

"Estoy en mi camino."

* * *

><p>Noah dio la vuelta al canal a un canal histórico, luego se volcó de nuevo a un canal de noticias y estaba a punto de cambiar cuando vio los uniformes de la Providencia en el fondo.<p>

El periodista estaba diciendo algo por lo que subió el volumen. "Parece que hay otro agente que viene a este combate y un ... un adolescente? ¿Podría ser el arma secreta de la Providencia? Todos los soldados de Providence está de pie hacia abajo y el EVO está a cargo de esta manera. No estamos seguros de lo que están haciendo, pero ... espera ... algo está sucediendo. El niño es él mismo un EVO? Él está caminando hacia el EVO y alas gigantes de la hélice están saliendo de su cuerpo! Se trata de gente increíble, vean por ustedes mismos. "

La cámara se volvió a mostrar el adolescente con las alas que se forman en la espalda y luego se despegó del suelo.

"Rex ..." Noé murmuró: "Has vuelto".

"Este muchacho parece ser capaz de controlar sus nanos y como su viendo en este momento, su mano se está convirtiendo en un puño grande de metal que parece. El EVO es hacia abajo y creo que los soldados de la Providencia se llevará a cargo en este momento". El periodista hizo una pausa mirando hacia atrás en el EVO y los soldados de pie alrededor, "¿Por qué hay soldados de Providence va a matar al EVO? Espera ... aferrarse a sus damas de asientos y señores, el niño está haciendo algo en la parte superior de la OEI".

Noé no estaba prestando atención a la periodista más, pero centrándose en el punto rojo que era Rex en la parte superior de la OEI. Él estaba curado, pero algo andaba mal. Vio cómo Rex echó atrás la cabeza y comenzó a tratar de alejarse de la OEI, pero no pudo, como no podía desactivar los nanobots que venían en su cuerpo. Él empezó a crecer más y arañó en el cuello alrededor de su cuello con su mano libre.

"Rex!" Noah le gritó a la televisión. "No hay amigos, colgar en él! Seis está ahí! Él te ayudará!"

Vio cómo su amigo creció y se transformó en lo que parecía un dragón de metal cyborg rojo y naranja. Sus alas brotaron de su espalda, pero en lugar de las alas normales, grandes y rasgados, alas de murciélago formado quema a cabo alrededor de él y malvados que buscan garras que parecían tener la capacidad de convertirse en sus grandes puños. Él fue capaz de reunir, finalmente, su otro lado de la EVO, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él se había ido y nadie tenía el poder para cambiar de nuevo. Rex era un EVO.

EVO Rex empezó a cortar el EVO delante de él con las garras que salen de sus manos. Una vez que estaba muerto, despegó y voló hacia la otra parte de la ciudad en busca como si estuviera tirando de los pelos.

"Rex!"

Corrió a su habitación y cogió el comunicador Seis le había dado antes de que él había salido de la base durante todo el tiempo que tomó.

"Seis qué le ha pasado a Rex!" , preguntó.

"No estoy seguro, Noé, pero puede que usted necesita. Es posible que pueda recuperar el control de los nanos, si ve a un amigo. Ni siquiera reaccionan cuando me vio. Agente de dos ha hecho algo con él y yo no sé si hay alguna manera para que él regrese. Dr. vacaciones viene a por ti. Esté preparado. "

"No te preocupes, voy a ser", prometió a Noé y se quitó el comunicador. "Aguanta ahí Rex. Estamos llegando a ayudarle


	8. Un Agente enojado

Rex no tenía control sobre este nuevo órgano y que no le importaba en realidad. Lo único que tenía que volver ahora era el dolor. Agente de dos no tenían la atención acerca de sus sentimientos y de Noé, seis, Bobo, y el Dr. de vacaciones no parecía demasiado interesado en tratar de rescatarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía que vivir?

* * *

><p>Noah miró hacia el horizonte esperando ansiosamente para que el barco llegue. Él había agarrado una chaqueta y se aseguró de que aún tenía el comunicador antes de ir a los cuatro vientos.<p>

"Estoy casi ahí Noé. ¿Estás listo?" La voz del doctor de vacaciones llegó a través.

"Estoy en el techo y listo para salir", respondió.

Se volvió en la dirección de la Providencia y vio la nave que venía hacia el edificio de apartamentos. La rampa de bajada, ya que se acercó y se subió a la mayor brevedad se detuvo por él.

"Vaya por delante el Doc", gritó a Noé en lo que se le ocurrió la rampa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Bobo le saludó con un gesto: "Oye chico. Good to see ya otra vez."

"Usted también", saludó a Noé. "Vi a Rex en las noticias. Se ha tomado una forma EVO y yo diría que está loco pasado de ser la última que la cámara capturó noticias en la televisión."

"Hold on", advirtió el Dr. vacaciones mientras empujaba la nave a su máxima velocidad.

Llegaron en muy poco tiempo y los tres se miró por la ventana.

"Él salió volando después de tomar nanos del Evo", mencionó Noé.

El Dr. de vacaciones miró hacia abajo para encontrar a discutir con el Agente Seis Dos.

"Es Seis loco?" -preguntó ella.

Noah miró hacia abajo a las seis, "Kind of parece que es así. No veo su rostro sereno, así que estoy suponiendo que sí que está loco."

* * *

><p>"Él necesita de nuestra ayuda! No más del dolor lo vas a dar!" Seis gritó.<p>

Agente de dos gruñó: "Él me obedece! Yo nunca lo he visto seguir a tus órdenes!"

"Él no está de acuerdo con todos nuestros pedidos y eso es porque él es todavía un ser humano y no sólo un arma. Trabajamos juntos y nos ayudamos mutuamente a través de situaciones difíciles. Usted y Caballero Blanco que recordar que todavía está un adolescente humano por debajo de los nanos activos! Me ha tomado tanto tiempo para recordar que ya es hora de que ambos también lo hizo! "

Hizo una pausa, "Agente Seis, creo que usted necesita para volver a entrenar. Te estás perdiendo a tus emociones. No es así como te he enseñado."

"No, no. Sólo hago lo que es correcto y que es para ayudar a Rex sin su ayuda. No me importa acerca de los pedidos en este punto mientras que Rex se encuentra en problemas. Ese chico es nuestra única oportunidad de sanar de EVO y, posiblemente, salvar a este mundo! Si se ha ido EVO sí mismo, entonces puede ser que también destruyen el planeta para salvarnos a nosotros mismos la pena de ser atacado por EVO y EVO cada vez nos de ", argumentó Seis.

Miró más allá de ella a la nave y puso una mano sobre el hombro del agente Dos.

"Creo que es hora de que te das cuenta de que lo que hace a sus reclutas física y mentalmente, sobre todo cuando salen de la arena por primera vez."

Salió de allí de pie y caminó sin palabras por la rampa a la nave.

"Rex se fue de esa manera", señaló Seis por la ventana.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando entonces? Vamos a este espectáculo en el camino", dijo Bobo.

El Dr. de vacaciones que voló alrededor después de que Rex se había ido. Lo vieron en cuestión de minutos donde se había detenido justo a las afueras de los perímetros de la ciudad. Miró de nuevo a la nave cuando se acercaba. Echó un vistazo a la nave y luego emitió un rugido reto a ellos revelando una boca llena de dientes afilados.

"Establecer el barco hasta aquí y tratar de no asustarlo cuando lleguemos allí. Tienes que tres?" Seis ordenado.

"Sí", respondió Noé. "Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde."

"Estamos a punto de descubrir", comentó el Bobo.

Noah asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y esperó por la rampa con Bobo y seis, mientras que el Dr. de vacaciones lentamente aterrizó la nave. Ella empezó a abrir la rampa cuando se estaban lo suficientemente cerca y saltó tan pronto como pudieron.

"Noé, llevar este por si acaso," Seis le arrojó un arma de fuego.

Noah lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no del todo cómodo con la idea de tener que disparar, posiblemente, su mejor amigo, pero asintió con la cabeza y se la lista en una mano con la seguridad en libertad.

"Ustedes deben ir primero y mantener las armas hacia abajo. Él va a confiar en ti más que a mí en este momento", dijo Six.

Los dos asintió con la cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia delante.

Noé llamó al dragón EVO, "Rex. Rex Hey! Buddy! Si usted toma el control de su cuerpo en las manos nos aseguraremos de que el Agente de dos, no te va a tocar de nuevo. Podemos ir a lugares juntos, como siempre. Doesn 't que suenan bien? "

Rex volvió la cabeza grande y roja y naranja a la cara de Noé, sus ojos amarillos aburrido en Noé. Noah se detuvo y cuando Rex gruñó al ver el arma de Noé se agachó y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Rex dejó de gruñir y miró más allá de él a seis que había una copia de seguridad fuera de Noé y Bobo. El Dr. de vacaciones estaba esperando junto a Seis y miró a Rex con la esperanza de transmitir el sentimiento de amistad con él. Dio un paso adelante y le mostró sus manos.

"No tengo armas en mi Rex. Por favor, cálmate. Nosotros le podemos ayudar", suplicó. "Sé que puede oírnos Rex. Toma el control de los nanos. No dejes que el control que usted y su vida. Hay gente que te necesita, al igual que el nuevo EVO en la ciudad y otros que eventualmente se convertirá en EVO sí mismos. Por favor, , vuelve a nosotros Rex ".

Rex gruñó mientras se dio otro paso hacia él y se echó hacia atrás sobre sus patas traseras. Sus manos se conviertan en grandes puños dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

Bobo hizo una mueca, "él no era tan grande en cuatro patas, pero sólo en las patas traseras que es muy, muy alto."

"No es broma", dijo Noah, "parece que sigue siendo capaz de crear sus puños golpeando como un EVO sólo por lo que los puños".

"Rex! Por favor, que nos escuchen! Somos tus amigos! Nunca quisimos que pasar por lo que has hecho estas últimas dos semanas! Por favor, ponga sus puños y garras de distancia. Permítanos ayudarle!" El Dr. de vacaciones declaró.

"Esto no está funcionando", gruñó a Noé en la frustración.

"Sigue intentándolo!" Seis llamada. "Tenemos que llegar a él!"

* * *

><p>Rex podía oír sus súplicas, le oía tratando de traerlo de vuelta, incluso de los Seis estaba llamando a él. Rex comenzó a moverse dentro de sus nanos.<p>

"Nanos, escúchame," ordenó a Rex débilmente.

No se sentía pasar cualquier cosa y él no estaba seguro si podía tomar el control de los nanos en su estado debilitado.

"Hit me", dijo Rex con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuche.

Todo el mundo se quedó en los que no venían más cerca. Él gimió y apretó la oscuridad a su alrededor. Los nanocitos tembló en la membrana interna que le rodea, pero se quedaron donde estaban haciendo caso omiso de él y de sus débiles intentos para salir.

Rex gruñó: "¡Déjenme salir, maldita sea!"

Esperó una respuesta, pero no pasó nada. Apretó los nanos de nuevo en la frustración.

* * *

><p>"¿Alguna idea?" -Preguntó Noah.<p>

"Corre, antes de ser comido", sugirió en broma Bobo.

Noah le golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" Bobo gritó: "¿Qué fue eso?"

"No nos vamos a Rex como este", dijo Noah.

"Chico fácil, fácil. Sólo estaba bromeando", protestó Bobo.

"Bueno, a continuación, salga bromeando", espetó Noé.

"Por supuesto", dijo y añadió en voz baja, "recoger en el mono."

"Dice el bromista", murmuró Noé de vuelta.

Rex se movió la cabeza para mirar más de cerca a ellos. Noé sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrar a sus amigos al frente apenas a unos metros de él. Rex gruñó en el movimiento repentino y Noé congeló decidido a asegurarse de que su amigo sabía que no era ninguna amenaza. Él estaba en la forma de un dragón e incluso si él era un EVO y no un verdadero dragón, que no tenía pruebas para creer que Rex no podía respirar fuego y que no estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Seis y Holiday Dr. visto en el miedo a la cabeza de Rex se movió unos centímetros de Noé. Ambos podían ver que Noah estaba muerto de miedo, pero no movió ni un músculo durante el intento de traer a su amigo de vuelta.

"Ve con él poco a poco", le susurró en voz baja de seis de vacaciones.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Noé y el Rex EVO. Ella vaciló paso a mediados de jefe de Rex se partió en dirección a ella. Ella lo miró a los ojos no dar marcha atrás de la malicia se muestra en ellos.

Espera un minuto, me siento como si estuviera mirando en dos pares de ojos ... ¿por qué tengo esta sensación? A menos que, cuando los nanos se hizo cargo de lo encerraron en el interior de ellos. Es posible que Rex nos puede escuchar, pero es incapaz de responder, se deduce con la esperanza repentina.

Ella miró por encima del hombro y le dijo algo de los Seis, "Creo que él es incapaz de responder con nosotros! Él es consciente de que estamos aquí, pero los nanos lo han encerrado en el interior y yo no creo que él tiene la fuerza para que nos responda y el poder por los nanos, pero creo que sé que puede hacerlo. La única pregunta es si él nos va a ayudar ".

"¿Quién dice que usted tiene en mente?" -Preguntó Noah mirando al dragón EVO

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No voy a decir ahora, pero seis que necesita para llegar a la Zona de Seguridad".

"Lo que en los incendios es que supone que significa eso?" -Preguntó Noah en la frustración.

"Entiendo. Mantenga Rex aquí y volveré tan pronto como me sea posible", llamada Six vuelta y corrió de vuelta a la nave.

Rex vio como este se desarrolló en silencio y felicitó a la Dra. de vacaciones para averiguarlo, pero que estaban hablando? Nadie podía curar EVO, excepto él. Suponía que iba a encontrar muy pronto, siempre y cuando los nanos decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta las seis de regreso.

Holiday y Noah miró nerviosamente seguro de lo que el EVO haría Rex. Incluso Rex no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, así como con los nanos en el control y la ejecución de este programa.

"Rex, no te preocupes. Vas a recibir ayuda de un modo u otro, y te prometo que no volverá a Agente de dos", prometió el doctor de vacaciones.

Rex le dio las gracias en silencio esperando que ella lo vería en sus ojos y él continuó su lucha para forzar su voluntad sobre los nanos hasta las seis traído el que traían.

Buena suerte, seis, pensó en silencio.


	9. ¿Fuego? ¿Qué fuego?

"El Dr. de vacaciones, que son las seis vamos a encontrar? Y mucho menos en una zona de seguridad?" -Preguntó Noah.

El Dr. de vacaciones negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso por ahora. Te darás cuenta cuando llegue aquí. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es asegurarse de que Rex no dejar este lugar y si lo hace, entonces lo siguen."

Noah se volvió hacia el dragón EVO con una mirada determinada en su rostro. "Sólo una pregunta ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Se parece a un dragón, entonces eso significa que él puede respirar el fuego?" -Preguntó Noah.

Alquiler miró a Rex, "Buena pregunta. Supongo que lo sabremos tarde o temprano."

Noé hizo una mueca ante el hecho de lo desconocido y en silencio se dijo no pensar en la posibilidad.

"¿Alguien tiene la armadura a prueba de fuego?" Bobo le preguntó en tono de broma.

Holiday y Noah sólo lo miró hasta que tímidamente se encogió de hombros y se apartó de él de nuevo a Rex.

* * *

><p>"White Knight! Exijo que se tira el Agente Seis de su rango!" Dos agentes le gritó.<p>

White Knight sólo calmadamente observó a la mujer regordeta que nunca había dejado una mancha de escapar de su emoción ya despotricar acerca de lo que los agentes de la Providencia estaba haciendo.

"Y si no hacemos nada, entonces lo haré ..."

"¡Basta! Agente de dos, puedo ver lo que han hecho mucho peor con Rex y yo estoy renunciando de su pedido para formar el EVO. Voy a enviar a otro agente para entrenar", ordenó Blanca.

Ella balbuceó en el nuevo orden, "¿Qué ... qué ... ¿Quién más se puede enviar? No hay nadie más capacitado para entrenar a la abominación! ¿Qué es lo que ...?"

"I. Said. ¡Basta!" Blanco gritó.

Dos agentes se echó hacia atrás con asombro. Fue sorprendente ver el día en que White Knight le gritó a su tercero en el mando.

"Señor ..."

"He dicho que son despedidos de las órdenes relativas Rex. Ahora salir y regresar a su base. Finalizar la formación de aquellos bajo su cuidado", ordenó que él y agitó una mano en el despido.

La pantalla quedó en blanco y el Agente de Segunda que golpeó con el puño desnudo, con toda su rabia puesta en el golpe.

"Al diablo con ustedes White Knight". Miró a su alrededor a los soldados de Providence limpieza de la calle y ayudar a mover a los heridos para recibir tratamiento médico.

"Quiero que todos los soldados disponibles para seguir en el EVO conocido como Rex aterrizó. Sus órdenes son para él terminar. No lo hago cualquiera de ustedes a ir hasta que se logra. ¿Me escuchas?"

Esos soldados más cercanos la detuvo y saludó. Los capitanes de los regimientos empezaron a recoger sus escuadrones en las aeronaves disponibles. Los buques despegó y voló en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Seis aterrizó su nave después de hacer una bandera blanca de tregua claro a los que le rodean. Él se bajó del barco y caminó a lo largo del corredor de la antigua desmoronando hasta que llegó a la una que quería ver.<p>

"¿Qué quieres a cambio si te lo pidiera para ayudar a la Providencia regresar a la normalidad Rex?"

El hombre salió de las sombras para revelarse y sonrió.

"Eso depende de lo que están dispuestos a dar. Ahora no es el Agente Seis?" dijo inquisitivamente, como EVO se movió sobre él desde todos los lados que esperar en un círculo alrededor de la agente.

Nota del autor: Lo siento, el capítulo es tan corto, pero yo necesitaba para llevar a todos ustedes en el próximo capítulo. Por favor revise! Realmente aprecio comentarios! Y gracias a todos los que han revisado esta historia en el pasado, así como a la persona que me pidió para traducir esta historia. espero que la traducción se está convirtiendo en todos los derechos.


	10. qué va a pasar ahora?

"Oh, doctor, que está empezando a moverse", le advirtió a Noé que los otros dos.

Alquiler asintió con la cabeza y la cara de Bobo estaba lleno de miedo.

"Ummm ... ¿Alguien tiene un arma más grande que la mía? Porque yo no creo que ellos van a ser muy eficaz en él ..."

Alquiler negó con la cabeza, "esto no va a ser bueno. Bobo, si él comienza a hacer un lanzamiento en el aire, entonces usted está a cargo de conseguir por encima de él y lo obligó a volver hacia abajo."

"¿Con qué? Mis manos? El olor húmedo del mono?"

"Eres armas!" Noé gritó.

"Delicado, sensible", dijo Bobo con calma.

Noah miró fijamente, "así no me siento del todo cómodo con la idea de ser comido o matado a mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

"Buen punto. Bueno. Entonces creo que su trabajo es que lo distraiga."

"¿Con qué!" -Preguntó Noah.

Bobo se encogió de hombros: "¡Cualquier cosa!"

Noah se volvió para mirar a su amigo y sólo le dio un leve gemido de miedo antes de salir de buceo de la forma de un pie con garras que baja donde se encontraba hace unos momentos.

* * *

><p>White Knight encendido una pantalla en una base diferente. Éste tenía el mismo aspecto que los demás en el estilo, pero tenía una conservación estricta entre el personal.<p>

"White Knight! Me alegro de verte", dijo un soldado en el otro extremo.

"Te necesitamos en estas coordenadas y hazlo rápido".

El soldado saludó tranquilamente: "Claro, jefe. Estaré allí en un santiamén."

La pantalla quedó en negro y salió de la soldado.

White Knight sólo puso su cabeza entre las manos y la sacudió en la frustración. "¿Por qué molestarse en mantener ese soldado por ahí?"

"Debido a que usted me necesita!"

"Detener la piratería mis sistemas No estoy cansado de tener que castigarte!"

"Entonces no me castigues. Catch ya later!"

Blanco Knight sólo gemía.

* * *

><p>Me tomó un tiempo para los soldados de Providence para encontrar el área que Rex había aterrizado en y aún más para encontrar lugares adecuados para todos los aviones para aterrizar. El Dr. de vacaciones, Bobo, y Noé pensó Rex se distrajo lo suficiente por los barcos que no tendrían que preocuparse por él durante todo el tiempo los barcos tomaron a la tierra.<p>

"Por supuesto, espero que no respira fuego por el bien de los barcos", dijo Noah mirando hacia arriba en el cielo.

"¿No es ese buque, el agente psico crazy?" Bobo apuntando al cielo en un barco diferente.

Miradas de vacaciones y la de Noé, espetó a la nave y vio que descendía a la tierra, donde seis de la nave había sido.

"Oh, tienes que estar bromeando," murmuró vacaciones.

Tan pronto como la nave había aterrizado de vacaciones poco a poco se alejó de Rex y cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos que cargó contra la nave. Dos agentes descendieron de la nave en una ráfaga de pasos y de vacaciones sin un pensamiento en su mente abrió una mano y golpeó a la mujer más pequeña justo en el centro de su cara.

El agente volvió la cabeza para aminorar el golpe, pero cuando ella se volvió hacia el médico de su cara estaba toda la furia mientras la sangre corría por la nariz hacia abajo sobre los labios y la barbilla.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, perra?" Dos agentes le preguntó en su ira.

"Te atreves a llamarme puta!" Alquiler gritó: "Yo no soy el que envió Rex en esta posición! Él nunca lo hizo cuando él estaba entre los que podía llamar a sus amigos y familia! Y te atreves a llamarme puta!"

Dos agentes se burló: "Pero por supuesto que no podía mantenerse en línea. Eso requiere una mano más estricta y más firme que ninguno de los tontos suave podría poner en uso."

Alquiler levantó la mano para golpear al agente una vez más, y una llave con un disparo fuera, el envoltorio punta alrededor de la muñeca Dr. Holiday. Ella levantó la otra mano y llevó su mano hacia abajo con el poder tanto como ella pudo reunir a la bofetada. El agente que bloquea y lo arrojó a un lado la mano. Ella trajo su propia mano en el puño y golpeó al médico en su cara y luego la región abdominal.

"¡Maldita sea al infierno", reunió más de vacaciones antes de doblar en el dolor. El agente había perdido el golpe que le hubiera noqueado, pero todavía le causaba dolor.

Rex observa la batalla entre las dos mujeres. Ojalá pudiera interferir y golpear a su verdugo, pero por ahora se sentía satisfecho de ver a su médico, su amigo, la lucha contra ella por él.

Gracias, de vacaciones, pero por favor, deja algo para mí. Quiero una oportunidad a esa mujer.

Su mirada fue atraída hacia arriba para un espectáculo familiar del Agente Seis de barco que aparece por encima de ellos.

Rex vio como seis de nave aterrizó junto al Agente de dos y la rampa se abrió. Agente de dos y de vacaciones detuvo su lucha entre sí y se quedó en la rampa. Todos los demás ya en el lugar miró con ansiedad en dirección de la nave.

Rex podía oír a alguien caminando apagado y venía hacia ellos. Los nanobots, Rex, Noé y Bobo se asomó a la rampa no está seguro de que el agente había traído. Una bota apareció a la vista, así como una mano de oro. Una mano que Rex y sus nanos conocía muy bien.

"Van Kleiss!" -gritó. "¡No! No dejes que me tienen! Me niego a permitir que mis nanos a caer en su poder! Incluso si soy un EVO de pleno derecho!"

Los nanocitos parecía tener la misma opinión en cuenta como él se irguió desplegando sus alas en un intento por escapar. Van Kleiss notado el movimiento y el gesto a alguien detrás de él. Biowulf, Skalamander, y Circe corriendo por la rampa y en la visión clara.

Circe se detuvo en la parte inferior de la rampa y dejó escapar su llamada EVO. Dejó de Rex, a mediados de despegar.

Gruñó al caer de nuevo a sus cuatro pies. Ella lo mantenía allí por hipnotizar a algunos de sus nanos y de interrumpir la comunicación entre todos ellos. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir las garras rastrillo de sus alas, la fragmentación de la piel entre los músculos y los nanos que operaban las alas. Los nanocitos comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente para defenderse de los ataques de tres EVO.

Les atacaron sin ningún otro pensamiento hasta que vio Van Kleiss una vez más. Sólo que esta vez estaba dibujando junto a donde Noé y Bobo estaban todavía de pie. Los dos miraron sorprendidos de que el paquete estaba allí, pero no se movió para detenerlo desde las seis de la Providencia había traído el número de un enemigo. Los nanocitos se volvió a mirarlo así y debe haber decidido que era más un peligro para ellos que el paquete.

Se agitó sus alas en un vano intento para levantar el vuelo y se dio cuenta que debido a que sus alas fueron destruidos, se quedó atascado.

El paquete le había puesto a tierra. Fue entonces cuando la pregunta fue respondida de Noé, como mandíbulas de Rex se abría abierto y una corriente de fuego salió disparado de la parte posterior de la garganta. El paquete de fácil evadir el ataque y Circe le gritó lo que le obligó a cerrar lentamente la boca hasta que esté completamente cerrada. Skalamander disparó hasta los cristales en el EVO golpearlo.

Los nanocitos se echó hacia atrás una vez más el desafío rugiente, mientras que dentro de Rex intentó forzar su voluntad sobre los nanos. Entre los nanos y Rex sus voluntades fueron mezclando entre sí y se debatía, la mitad de la lucha contra el paquete y medio mental en el interior en contra de los nanos.

"REX! Lucha y Resiste!" un grito salió de entre el caos.

Rex obligó a su subconsciente en una posición dominante de su cuerpo al igual que sus garras conectado con algo. Asombrado le retiró su garra, ahora que estaba en control de su cuerpo y reveló un cuerpo donde su garra acababa de estar. Su mejor amigo del cuerpo. El cuerpo de Noé había sangre que sale de una profunda herida en la cabeza. Realización mostró en sus características a lo que había sucedido mientras él había sido ciego en su lucha contra los nanos.

"No ... No ... Noé Noé ... Noé!" Rex gritaban continuamente en su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad al ver agitando las alas que soplan los miembros de la manada de distancia que había dado pasos para agarrarlo y abrazarlo hacia abajo. Aguijones en la cola le hizo mirar hacia atrás para encontrar Kleiss Van con su mano de oro en la cola. Rex podía sentir el flujo de nanobots que van a través de él hacia la inestabilidad EVO y Rex lanzó un grito de angustia con el dolor que viene junto con el flujo de nanos se arrancados de su cuerpo. Sacó su cola y miró hacia atrás con ira cuando se dio cuenta de Van Kleiss seguía robando nanos de su cuerpo. Van Kleiss celebrada el durante mucho más tiempo hasta que Rex se sentía agotado de nanos. Él todavía contenía muchos de los nanos, pero no había tantos como antes, como Van Kleiss había dejado sólo un mínimo.

Sacó su mano de oro de la cola de Rex y Rex tomó el momento para despegar en el aire que sale de todo el mundo allí muy a la zaga. Voló en las lágrimas del cielo que salen de sus ojos, ya que poco a poco comenzó su regreso a la carne. Lo hizo hasta el parque en el centro de la ciudad antes de aterrizar en el agotamiento y regresó a su móvil normal de ser humano después de golpear el suelo. Finalmente se detuvo después de la fuerza de su desembarco se había gastado.

Se levantó y se arrastró hasta una roca al lado de un gran estanque. La mitad de la roca, la mitad de las lágrimas se abrieron paso hacia fuera y que estaba cegado por ellos.

"Noé ..."

* * *

><p>"Van Kleiss", gritó Skalamander después de que había dejado ir Rex y se tambaleó de inmediato. "¿Estás bien mi señor?"<p>

"Estoy bien, Skalamander. Bien hecho a todos", alabó a sus siervos. Miró a seis, "voy a estar esperando mi parte del trato pagado en su totalidad."

Seis sólo asintió con la cabeza rígida a cambio de un lado de Noé con el Dr. de vacaciones y Bobo.

Bobo y vacaciones sólo le dio una mirada interrogante, antes de regresar a la situación de Noé.

"Bobo, coloque sus manos aquí y aquí y aplicar presión", instruyó a vacaciones.

Bobo le dijo a la forma y corrió de vuelta a la nave donde se agarró suministros médicos y se apresuró a regresar al lado de Noé.

"Seis, usted debe ir después de Rex", le dijo.

Seis sacudió la cabeza. "No, de vacaciones. No va a darme la bienvenida. Tienes que ir, ya que Noah está lesionado. Voy a tomar de Noé de nuevo a la Providencia. Toma mi barco e ir a él. Él descendió en el centro de la ciudad."

Alquiler miró a él con gratitud y dejó seis a curar las heridas de Noé. Ella tomó los controles de los buques y voló la nave de la escena para encontrar Rex.

* * *

><p>Ella salió de la nave en el parque central y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie allí. Hubo un gran bosque de árboles que apenas cuentan como un pequeño bosque. Caminó entre los árboles hasta que vio a alguien en rojo sentada en una piedra pequeña en un gran estanque en un claro entre la arboleda.<p>

"Rex?" Vacaciones en voz alta.

El adolescente levantó la vista para ver al médico acerca. Miró a lo lejos con una mirada avergonzada.

"Rex", le dijo otra vez: "Está bien. Noé bien. Va a ser mejor en ningún momento."

Rex volvió a mirar a la formación de sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Está seguro?" -preguntó dubitativo.

"Estoy seguro de que, Rex."

Llegó a la piedra pequeña se sentó sobre y se arrodilló delante de él.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de Noé y que," le aseguró.

Ella abrió los brazos y con sólo una ligera vacilación Rex se apartó de la roca y cayó en sus brazos llorando, mientras ella lo mantuvo apretado contra su cuerpo consolarlo.

* * *

><p>Salieron del bosque de 15 minutos más tarde. El brazo de vacaciones estaba envuelta alrededor de los hombros de Rex. Cuando Seis del buque quedó a la vista Rex dudó a la vista de ella. Vacaciones se detuvo junto a él.<p>

"Vamos", dijo dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "todo el mundo está esperando en la Providencia."

Él miró hacia abajo a sus pies y le dio un guiño casi imperceptible de su cabeza. Él siguió adelante todavía está buscando a sus pies. Ellos hicieron su camino a la nave en silencio.

Una vez en el barco de vacaciones le sentaron en una silla, se dirigió a la parte delantera de la nave a los controles. Miró hacia atrás una vez para comprobar sobre el Rex antes de iniciar los motores de los buques y volar hacia el cielo.

Rex movió nervioso en todo el paseo y se estremeció cuando seis de voz llegó a través de la radio.

"El Dr. de vacaciones, que son a la vez ¿de acuerdo?"

Apretó un botón de color naranja antes de responder, "de vacaciones aquí, tengo Rex conmigo. Vamos a aterrizar en el hangar de primera."

"En caso de que encontraremos allí?"

Miró hacia atrás en el Rex. "Es de Noé hasta reunirse con nosotros?" -le preguntó en un susurro.

"Hold on". Hubo un silencio en la radio. "Sí. No se preocupe. Creo que sé lo que usted tiene en mente. Seis, fuera".

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y comenzó un descenso hasta los minutos de base más adelante.

La nave aterrizó suavemente en el suelo del hangar. Vacaciones se acercó a Rex y se sentó a su lado. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un suave abrazo y un beso en la frente para mayor comodidad.

"¿Estás listo?" -preguntó ella.

Él la miró. "No sé ...", respondió moviendo su mirada de nuevo a sus pies.

Ella le dio otro abrazo pequeña antes de tomar la barbilla en la mano y dirigiéndose a él para mirarla.

"Está bien, Rex. Nadie te hará daño nunca más y que nadie te culpa por lo sucedido."

"Me lo prometes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él asintió con la cabeza y lentamente de pie. La esperó de pie y moverse a la parte superior de la rampa antes de seguir.

Apretó el botón de la rampa de bajar la rampa de barcos. Rex volvió a mirar a sus pies con nerviosismo y el doctor le dio un codazo hacia adelante de vacaciones cuando vio a seis con Noé en la puerta. Noah estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas entre los seis y Bobo. Miró bien, excepto por el corte de su ojo izquierdo por la frente hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Puntos negros podría ser visto incluso desde esta distancia. Rex miró e hizo una mueca al ver que los puntos de sutura en la cabeza a su mejor amigo.

"Noé?" -preguntó con incredulidad.

Noah sonrió y contestó alegremente pero débilmente, "The one and only".

El adolescente de EVO rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa para que coincida con sus amigos mientras se abría camino por la rampa para saludar a su amigo.

"Lo siento mucho, Noé," se disculpó Rex.

Noah negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Yo estaba simplemente en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No fue tu culpa."

"Sí, lo fue. Pude ver todo lo que pasó hasta que combatió a los nanos, pero no importa lo mucho que lo quería todo para detener. Yo no podía hacer nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde." Él bajó la cabeza mirando a otro lado de Noé.

"Noé derecha, Rex. Además de Agente de Dos nunca debería haber permitido que se han ido tan lejos como lo hizo. Fue mi culpa por seguir las órdenes de los malos al principio de este lío. Me han dado cuenta de lo que serían las consecuencias una vez que encontró a cabo el Agente de dos estarían involucrados. "

"Vamos amigo," dijo Noah en un tono alegre pero la semana.

Rex contuvo las lágrimas y asintió lentamente. Se acercó a su amigo y tomó las manijas de la silla de ruedas y lo llevó de vuelta a la base.

"Se necesita descansar, Noé. Puedo esperar hasta más tarde. Estoy ileso, además de algunas contusiones y rasguños."

Noah sonrió y dejó que Rex para empujarlo de nuevo a la habitación que señaló a su amigo, donde ayudó a Noé en la cama.

Cuando Noé estaba cómodo miró a su amigo con tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Rex.

Noah movió lentamente la cabeza: "No hagas daño sobre él. Yo sabía el riesgo que estaba tomando cuando se puso delante de ti."

Rex le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo. "Gracias a Noé. Por todo lo que hemos hecho".

"No hay problema, Rex", sonrió.

* * *

><p>Bobo había dejado casi tan pronto como Rex y Noé tenía, dejando a los dos adultos solos en el hangar.<p>

"¿Cómo está?"

"Él está herido de seis. Va a requerir un manejo suave durante un tiempo antes de que él va a ser totalmente nuevo a sí mismo. Agente de dos hizo mucho daño a él, no sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente."

Seis asintió con la cabeza y miró por el pasillo después de que los dos muchachos. Dio un pequeño suspiro dejando salir su frustración y enojo en la condición de Rex.

Una pantalla parpadeó a revelar a un soldado en la sala de control.

"Agente Seis", saludó.

"¿Qué es?"

El soldado trajo una pantalla, "Otro agente está pidiendo permiso para aterrizar en la base de señor."

"¿Qué agente?" Seis preguntas.

"Hold on", se volvió al soldado a otro de la pantalla y luego se volvió. "Agente de cinco."

Agente Seis levantó una ceja en la confusión y asintió con la cabeza la afirmación.

El soldado saludó como la pantalla quedó en blanco.

"¿Por qué agente de cinco llegan a la Providencia?" Alquiler preguntó. "¿No crees que ..."

Seis se encogió de hombros, "No estoy seguro, pero voy a averiguar y Rex no va a ninguna parte hasta el momento que a mí respecta."

Las alarmas de la base de sonar y seis vuelta a la pantalla en la pared de la educación de una pantalla a la sala de control, una vez más.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" -preguntó.

Un soldado le respondió: "Un señor intruso. En el nivel por debajo de ti!"

"¿Es que nadie más?"

"Rex y Noah se dirigió a la habitación de Noé ¿correcto?" -preguntó el soldado. Seis asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces ellos están en el mismo piso que el intruso".

"¡Maldita sea! Ninguno de ellos están en condiciones de luchar. Obtener algunos hombres allá abajo, ahora!" ordenó. "El Dr. de vacaciones!"

"En mi camino!"

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo hasta la escalera que bajó de un salto de dos o tres a la vez la partida tan rápido como pudieran hacia los chicos.

"Rex!" Holiday se llama con antelación.

Se deslizó hasta detenerse, ya que encontró Rex saliendo de la habitación de Noé.

"Rex! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha visto a alguien o Noah aquí abajo?" Alquiler continuó.

Rex sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿No has oído la alarma?"

"Lo que alarma?"

Todos ellos miró a su alrededor sólo ahora se dan cuenta que no estaban escuchando la alarma en este nivel.

"Bueno, estoy sorprendido de que le tomó tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de que el Agente pequeño detalle de los Seis", dijo una voz detrás de Seis y vacaciones.

Los dos se volvió a encontrar a otro hombre de pie en el pasillo. "¿Es esta Rex?"

Seis y vacaciones se puso delante de él Rex bloqueo de la vista del hombre.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Seis exigió saber.

"Bueno, si quieres saberlo, el Agente Seis. Soy Agente de Uno".

"Si White Knight enviado para llevar a Rex de la Providencia, a continuación, puedes ir a casa porque no va con usted."

"Whoa, tómalo con calma. Yo sólo quería reunirse con él. Si él no quiere ir, entonces me quedaré aquí y observar lo que haces con él. Si yo considero que está en buenas manos entonces yo digo caballero blanco que está muy bien y no debe ser tomado desde donde está. ¿Eso es aceptable con usted? " miró a su alrededor a todos ellos detener la mirada sobre el Rex.

Rex sólo hizo una mueca ante la idea de que este agente podría ser el mismo que el Agente de dos.

"Sólo con una condición", dijo Six. "Sólo se puede observar, no interferir ni tocarlo de ninguna manera."

"Oh, Seis! Eso es horrible! ¿Qué has estado haciendo con el pobre muchacho?"

Vacaciones se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Es obvio que tomar las cosas de manera equivocada, Agente de uno y no el soldado dice que el agente estaba pidiendo cinco de aterrizaje? ¿Y qué pasó con él?"

"Oh, yo soy él. Tenía curiosidad hasta dónde podía entrar en el edificio sin activar las alarmas antes de llegar a Rex. Ya sabes."

"Uhh ... seguro ..."

"Sí, supongo que sí. No me doy cuenta de que nunca hago eso. No me refiero a que lo haga, pero sólo me viene a la mente a veces", balbuceó-.

Seis gesto con la mano: "Por favor, no necesitamos los detalles."

"Bien, así que volver al trabajo", estrechó Él y se frotó las manos. "¿Estamos de acuerdo?" -preguntó mirando desde una cara a la próxima.

"Suena bien para mí", dijo Holiday. "Sólo el tiempo que Rex no le importa."

Seis asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás en el adolescente. Rex sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Qué diferencia hace? Ya he perdido el control de mis nanos de una vez y tuvo que ser traído de vuelta con la ayuda de Van Kleiss ..." se desesperó.

Dio media vuelta y caminó por la otra dirección con ese pensamiento en su mente. "¿Qué importa? ... Lo que yo pienso?"

"Rex ..." Holiday llamados, pero fue detenido por una mano en el hombro. Miró hacia arriba el brazo para cumplir seis de la cara. En silencio, movió la cabeza y se volvió a ver salir de Rex.

"Wow ... ¿Fue algo que dije?" Un agente le preguntó.

"Usted sabe", comenzó de vacaciones mientras sus manos apretadas en los puños y se volvió hacia el agente, "que está realmente empezando a ponerme de los nervios!"

Ella lanzó un puñetazo que impactó en el blanco con la nariz al oír un crujido estrepitoso y satisfactoria sin embargo, como se rompió la nariz en los nudillos.

Él saltó hacia atrás gritando. Se llevó una mano a la nariz y sentía el hueso torcido y le dio un tirón que le espetó el hueso en su lugar.

"OOWWWW!" gritó. "¿Qué has hecho eso?"

Vacaciones sólo le dio una mirada de disgusto antes de irrumpir fuera. Seis devolvió vacaciones de una mirada de sorpresa y se encogió de hombros.

"Debes de haber hecho algo para marcar la casilla correspondiente a su tan mal", respondió.

Un agente de resopló: "¡No es broma."

Seis seguido después de que el doctor. Un agente miró a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta que estaba solo.

"¡Espera! No sé cómo moverse!"

"Al igual que creo que", respondió seis de adelante.

"¡En serio! Realmente estaba deambulando por ahí con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien!" gritó desesperadamente mientras corría fuera de seguirlos.

"Al igual que usted permitió que el doctor de lanzar y aterrizar un golpe en ti?" Seis respondió. Sólo se le dio una mirada confusa antes de sprint fuera a seguirlos.


	11. Aún cuerdo o loco?

"Yo no confío en él, de los Seis", dijo de vacaciones en la sala de médicos con vistas al parque zoológico.

Seis sólo contempló el EVO de su cargo por la ventana.

Alquiler continuó cuando ella no oyó la respuesta. "El último agente para ser echada en el Rex casi lo destruye y nos quedamos muy afortunados de que fue capaz de convertir de nuevo a la normalidad."

Seis asintió y se volvió para mirarla. "Si algo sé es que el Agente Uno de ellos es fiel a su palabra y él no es el tipo de trabajo duro de hombre. Es por lo general más de un tipo de inteligencia del hombre. La pregunta que tengo es la razón por White Knight lo eligió para mantener un ojo en Rex. No tiene sentido. "

"A menos que él ha decidido para averiguar todos los detalles sobre Rex y luego acabar con él", sugirió de vacaciones en un tono de voz irritado.

Seis se encogió de hombros: "Es muy posible. Uno nunca sabe con ese hombre."

"Ah, y mientras estamos en este tema se puede saber qué es lo que le ofreció Van Kleiss a cambio de ayudar a nosotros?" Seis bajó los ojos. Alquiler congeló aturdido, "Seis? Por favor, dime que no tiene nada que ver con Rex ..."

Seis asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Fue lo único que le convencerá."

* * *

><p>Noah se sentó cómodamente en la silla de ruedas al final de una de las mesas de la cafetería de la base. Rex y Bobo se sentó en uno y otro lado de él en silencio comiendo sus bocadillos. Noé era consciente de la tensión que había en el aire que rodea a su amigo. Bobo, que era igualmente consciente, inteligentemente permaneció en silencio y no dijo nada para alterar el joven EVO más de lo que ya era.<p>

"Hey Rex. ¿Qué tal si rodar algunas canastas más adelante", sugirió.

Rex se tensó en la ruptura repentina en el silencio antes de que se obligó a relajarse y considerar la propuesta de su amigo. Se volvió a Noé y permitió que su mirada para tomar en sus amigos del cuerpo vendado y golpeado.

"Va a estar bien con que el esfuerzo?" -preguntó preocupado por las lesiones de su amigo.

Noah se encogió de hombros: "Yo debería estar bien y Bobo me puede ayudar si es necesario."

Una pequeña sonrisa reemplazado mirada de preocupación de Rex, como él aceptó. Un par de mesas más de un agente asintió con la cabeza en la interacción entre los dos amigos.

Un agente tomó un bocado de su comida y masticar despacio. Luego volvió a mirar a la comida de asco antes de tragar de forma rápida y empujando la bandeja, perder el apetito.

¿Por qué es que la comida de la cafetería no importa donde usted lo consigue siempre sabe que algo se acurrucó en él y murió?

Él volvió a mirar a su cargo en la otra mesa y señaló que todos estaban tirando los bocadillos a medio comer, con la excepción de los chimpancés.

Creo que su nombre era Bobo. Esta extraña EVO es. Linda a veces tengo que admitirlo, pero extraño.

Le dio su comida otra mirada de disgusto y siguió a los dos ejemplos que los niños. Tiró la comida y sacó una barra de granola de un bolsillo oculto y tranquilamente sacó el envoltorio y poco en el bar con un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuál fue el acuerdo por seis?" -preguntó ella.<p>

"Una vez cada seis meses nos entregaría Van Kleiss activos nanos estables y una vez al año Rex le daría nanos de su propio cuerpo durante seis años."

Alquiler frunció el ceño contemplando los términos de los detalles. "Bueno, supongo que podría haber sido peor y se las arregló para poner una fecha límite para la cantidad de veces que se podía hacer. La única pregunta es si Rex será agradable a los términos".

"Rex tiene un año para pensar en él como Van Kleiss ya ha recibido algunos de sus nanos en la batalla", comentó Six.

"¿Qué es más probable que una buena cosa. Yo no le envidio seis cuando se revele ese dato para él. Él no va a ser feliz. Por no hablar de Caballero Blanco. Se lo has dicho?"

"No."

"No envidio en absoluto. Ninguna en absoluto."

* * *

><p>Un agente se sentó en el techo por encima de la cancha de baloncesto en la base de la Providencia justo por encima de los dos adolescentes lanzar a la canasta. Bobo se contentó con la mentira en uno de los bancos a un lado y masticando el último bocado de su almuerzo.<p>

Hasta el momento ninguno de ellos había reparado en él, aunque él sospechaba que el chimpancé sabía que él estaba allí, pero se había dignado a no decir nada, que fue de gran ayuda teniendo en cuenta que perdía un emotivo EVO que acababa de empezar la fase de curación después de tratar con el agente Dos.

"No me gusta esa mujer", murmuró en voz baja.

Entre los agentes, el agente era el menor de dos gustado entre los que la conocían. Desafortunadamente, no fue sólo uno de sus filas que podría volar fuera de los comandos de ella y mantener la cabeza y trabajo y que era él. Él se rió entre dientes, que es exactamente la razón por la que está ahora aquí haciendo este trabajo, porque si ella decide desobedecer sus órdenes nuevas para salir Rex solo, entonces yo soy el único que podría hacer que escuche a menos que esté descartada toda lealtad a White Knight y yo, y me obliga a dejarla en el suelo. Uf, realmente has colocado en una pizca de este caballero del tiempo. Entre un agente de psicótico y un fuerte y ahora es extremadamente peligroso EVO emocional. ¿Quién sabe qué podría suceder si los dos se encuentran de nuevo. Sólo estoy previendo cosas malas y es entonces cuando ella se baja a la ligera. Si se va sobre el borde de nuevo, no podría ser un problema.

* * *

><p>Agente de dos derribado otra pared de fuego en el equipo con la vía a los sistemas de la Providencia casi en su alcance. No iba a permitir que se lleven a su cargo, sobre todo cuando no es peligroso. Se destruiría ese chico ... no ... no es niño, ni siquiera es humano. ¿Cuál es otra razón perfectamente buena para destruirlo. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que a medida de un plan de llegar a buen término dentro de su mente. Ella lo destruiría y no había nada White Knight o su lacayo pudiera hacer al respecto. No cuando ella tenía cientos de agentes en la formación bajo su tutela y que no renunciará a una pelea que había comenzado hasta que ella lo había mandado. Él estaría muerto antes de la noche había terminado.<p>

"Jackson, usted sabe que sus órdenes", le ordenó.

Un niño en la edad de 10 años saludó a la espalda y salió de la habitación.

"Estás muerto EVO", dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Rex disparó el balón hacia el aro sólo para perder una vez más y lo atrapó después de haber rebotado en la pared y rebotó en su dirección. Se lo entregó a Noé que no lo tomó.<p>

"Rex, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó.

Rex suspiró, "Después de lo que te hice? Y después de todo ..." que agitó los brazos en el aire de perder la pelota en el proceso de tratar de describir los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar sólo antes. "... Eso! ¿Cómo puede alguien estar bien?"

"Rex! Estoy bien! Todo el mundo está muy bien! Usted no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse!" Noé intentó decirle.

Rex sólo apunta a los vendajes de la cabeza a su mejor amigo y la espalda. "Eso es lo que pasó porque yo no podía controlar a los nanos! Todo fue mi culpa. Si yo tuviera ... no sé ... hacer algo diferente ... que debería tener ... habría sido capaz de parar y no tiene por qué Van Kleiss para detenerme. "

Se detuvo mientras jadeaba por la falta de aliento en la ira contra sí mismo y se alejó.

"Simplemente no entiendo, Noé. Usted por lo menos han tenido una vida normal con una familia que te ama y un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Yo ... yo soy un EVO, que debería haber sido eliminados en el primer lugar. ¿Por qué Seis me mantuvo y me ayudó a no sé, pero no debería haberlo hecho. "

"Mantuvo con vida porque eres la única esperanza que este mundo tiene hacia una cura para los nanos activos. Hasta la Providencia puede replicar que la cura no tenemos manera de saber cuándo vamos a activarse y convertirse en un monstruo horrible que no podemos dejar de ", explicó Noé. Se rodó hacia Rex y lo agarró del brazo girando a su amigo para hacerle frente. "En una vida normal, que temen cada día que ese día será el día en que se salen de madre y de herir o matar a los que te rodean cuando los nanos, finalmente activarlo. Eso es una vida normal para nosotros. Usted no tiene que preocuparse porque se puede controlar sus poderes y que son capaces de ayudar a aquellos de nosotros que no lo son. No te Rex. Usted ha salvado muchas vidas. Sus poderes son una bendición para los que te salve. Incluso aquellos que tratan de destruir a causa de esos poderes sólo sacar las frustraciones y los temores del mundo en el que piensan que el mejor objetivo y que es causa de lo que puede hacer. "

Rex escuchaba sintiendo un poco más esperanzador, pero también seguro de que tal vez el hecho de que en realidad debe temer cada día. Tal vez hoy ha sido una lección de por qué hay que temer cada día. ¿Quién sabía que la próxima vez que se tomado por sus nanos y de ir en un alboroto. Ciertamente no era la primera vez si estaba en lo cierto Seis sobre el día que se conocieron.

"Get Down!" un grito vino de arriba.

Rex sacó de Noé de su silla y se desplomó en el suelo junto a Rex blindar su cuerpo con su amigos. Un agente cayó hacia abajo y empujó un escudo en miniatura pequeña en frente de ellos. El escudo de clic y una vez hubo un rayo de energía alrededor del círculo de crear un escudo de energía que dejó una pequeña aguja que se había tratado de enterrarse en su objetivo.

Rex y Noah miró con asombro.

"¿Quién lo haría?" Rex comenzó.

"Agente de dos. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí. ¿Es para protegerse de ella. Soy la única persona, además de Caballero Blanco, que tiene autoridad sobre ella, pero eso es sólo si no ha descartado su sentido y la lealtad . que parece que tiene. "

Un agente miró hacia donde estaba Bobo y vio que había rodado sobre el banco y lo convirtió en su lado para protegerse de los proyectiles.

"Rex, se puede obtener una señal a seis?" , preguntó.

Rex miró su palma de la mano y la copia de seguridad en el agente. "Yo no ... no sé. No he tratado de usar mis nanos ya que los tiene bajo control."

"Bueno, vas a tener que usarlos antes o después, pero antes de preferencia. Si no me equivoco y el Agente de dos ha renunciado a cualquier relación con la Providencia, entonces vamos a necesitar una copia de seguridad muy rápidamente que a mí Seguro que usted sabe que tiene muchos estudiantes bajo su cuidado. "

Rex ojos se agrandaron de horror y Noé tenía un mal giro el estómago de ver esa expresión en su rostro. Rex miró a su mano nerviosa y la deglución cerró los ojos y coloque su mano en el piso. Se concentró en el envío de un enlace a cualquier lugar de seis fue o alguien que pudiera conseguir un asimiento de él. Afortunadamente se encontró con seis y el Holiday doctor en la sala de médicos con vistas al zoológico de mascotas. Enfocando su voluntad a través de los nanos que activa la pantalla en frente de vacaciones y contó lo que estaba pasando en el gimnasio y pedir refuerzos.

Él sabía que ella recibió el mensaje que escuchó su llamado a los Seis. Él dejó el mensaje en la pantalla para ellos y regresó a su lugar.

"¿Y bien?" Una demanda.

"Ellos recibieron el mensaje," dijo Rex.

"Bueno, porque las cosas se van a poner feo".

Rex miró más allá de la pantalla y vio a un niño de 10 años liderando un grupo de la agente en la formación. Cada uno de ellos estaba armado de manera visible y estaba seguro de que había armas escondidas unos pocos aquí y allá también. El grupo variado en edades comprendidas entre los que eran de su misma edad y los que parecía más joven que su líder.

Noah sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a los ojos y se dio cuenta de la atención sin sentido que mostró hacia la realización de su objetivo, lo que provocó el comentario de que seis de vacaciones y había hecho sobre Rex ni siquiera se reconoce y mucho menos reconocer a nadie en la escena de la batalla, excepto el Agente de dos .

"Oh, muchacho," Noé se limitó a decir que se acerca lo resumió todo.


	12. Nuevos Comienzos y finales viejos

"¿Tienes algún plan?" -Preguntó Noah Agente Único.

"Sí, seguir con vida", aconsejó apartar los ojos de sus atacantes.

"¿Qué tipo de plan es ese?" Rex le preguntó. "Pensé que eras un agente!"

Un agente miró a la joven EVO y luego de vuelta. "Yo no soy mucho de uno para el campo de Rex. Yo soy el que está detrás de la inteligencia y rara vez se une a la batalla. Agente Seis es sin duda el estratega más experimentado, mientras que en la batalla. Yo, bueno, yo no estoy tan muy bien. puedo luchar y defenderme, pero yo no soy el mejor. Es por eso que el Agente de dos siempre ha sido el encargado de la formación de nuevos agentes en el combate. "

Los dos chicos se les entregó a cada aspecto de pánico otros. Entre ellos Noé fue paralizado, Rex había conseguido la confianza muy baja en sus habilidades ya su alboroto, y un agente que no podía pelear muy bien.

"Estamos jodidos", dijo Noah.

Rex asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Le dos callara y me ayude aquí?" Una demanda agitando una hoja de detrás del escudo y empalar a uno de los agentes en la formación de su echando hacia atrás en contra de otro.

Los otros no se inmutó y siguió avanzando. Algunos de ellos se separó del grupo en movimiento para rodear a los tres.

"¡Cómo!" Noah exigido. "Yo todavía no puede caminar!"

"Maldición ..." maldijo en voz baja. "Rex. Te necesito para luchar contra estos chicos. Confía en ti mismo y no ser cegados por el miedo. He visto lo que puede hacer y la única razón que lo perdió antes era por el estado en que se in Usted no tiene ninguna razón para creer que fue tu culpa. "

"Pero ..."

"No, peros! Ahora, a menos que salir y detener sus actividades. No vamos a sobrevivir durante cinco minutos, por no hablar de copia de seguridad hasta que llega a nosotros!"

Rex no podía enfrentarse a un agente con la mirada el agente le estaba dando. Rex apartó la mirada pensando. Noah vio a su amigo con ansiedad saber qué estaba pasando por su mente. Cuando Rex se volvió hacia él le dio una sonrisa y Rex asintió con la cabeza tratando de demostrar que él tenía su apoyo. Rex miró sus manos y sonrió.

"Oye, el Agente Uno ..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que serías capaz de hacer mi nanite a escuchar a mí si me fui de nuevo en mi forma de EVO?" , preguntó.

Un agente miró a los ojos de Rex mientras miraba una copia de seguridad en el agente. "Honestamente, no lo sé, pero si usted piensa que puede hacer eso, entonces yo digo que ir a por ello."

Rex asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Noah miró al agente. "¿Crees que voy a ...?"

"No te preocupes, Noé. Él hará lo que sea necesario y va a estar bien ahora que él no es como estos muchachos", indicó que con una mano alrededor de ellos.

El círculo estaba casi completo y un agente le entregó una de las pantallas cilíndricas de Noé. Sostienen que para proteger ese lado ".

Vamos Rex. Date prisa. No sé qué vamos a hacer una vez que estos chicos están en su lugar y atacar desde todos los lados.

Noé escuchó Rex de pie encima de la protección de escudos.

"Rex!"

Rex miró a su amigo antes de que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en nanos y el alargamiento en el dragón como el cuerpo. Una vez que la transformación fuera completa y una de Noé lo observaba cuidadosamente los signos de los nanos que toman el control.

"Rex ..." Noé dijo en voz baja.

El EVO se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de barrer su cola alrededor de ellos la captura de algunos de los agentes en formación. El de otra esquivó y atacó.

Rex morder a algunos de los que están en frente de él y volvió con sus garras la captura de algunos de ellos en sus garras. Sus alas envuelta protectora alrededor de un agente y Noé protegiéndolos de cuchillos y dardos perdidos.

"Te lo dije", comentó uno de Noé. El escudo fue apagado en la mano mientras estaban encerrados. "Ahora sólo tenemos seis que se diera prisa."

* * *

><p>Bobo visto en el miedo como Rex transformado de nuevo en su forma completa EVO hasta que se percató de que el niño tenía el control completo de este momento.<p>

Eso es un alivio, pero podía ver la cola! Yo estaba a punto de pillarnos por esa cosa sin darse cuenta! ¿Y por qué es que la protección de Agente Uno? Sé que a Noé no es de ninguna forma a luchar, pero ¡vamos! Un agente debe ser capaz de ayudar! Maldita sea. Si yo tuviera mis pistolas en mí.

* * *

><p>"Seis! Acabo de recibir la cámara de seguridad para trabajar en la habitación. Tenemos un problema!" Alquiler de llamada.<p>

Seis se acercó a ella mientras los soldados se reunieron su equipo. Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño.

"Eso es justo lo que necesitamos. Rex perder el control otra vez", murmuró.

"No, espera ..." de vacaciones le dijo. Ellos vieron como Rex dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza antes de que los rodeaba y en sus alas.

"Él tiene el control. Increíble", comentó.

"¡Al suelo allí ahora!" Blanca ordenó.

Seis asintió con la cabeza y se va a los soldados.

Corrieron hacia el gimnasio completamente cargado y preparado para luchar.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde están!" Uno de ellos preguntó irritado. Estaba manteniendo un ojo en las alas alrededor de ellos esperando por ellos a fallar cuando se lesionó. Noé había ajustado sus piernas heridas y el cuerpo en una posición más cómoda que le permite estirar y relajar mientras que todavía es posible.<p>

"Esperemos que no se enganchen con algo más de esos niños para mantenerlos ocupados."

"Sí. Que soy un idiota. Que debería haber birlado una de esas piezas para el oído. Hubiera hecho las cosas mucho más fácil."

"Espera, escucha", dijo Noah mirando a su alrededor.

Disparos se oían a su alrededor y Rex había dejado de moverse bastante más. Las alas se abre un poco para permitir que una figura se deslice dentro de ellos. La cifra cayó en frente de ellos y una voz reveló la identidad.

"Ustedes bien", pidió a seis.

"Sí, sólo las mismas lesiones que tenía antes de este lío."

Uno asintió con la cabeza: "Yo estoy bien así."

"Una buena atención. A unirse a nosotros fuera del Agente Uno?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? Me vendría bien un buen entrenamiento. Esto es, si estos chiquillos me puede suministrar con una."

La cara de Noé estaba llena de confusión. "Pensé que usted dijo que no eran buenos en el combate."

"No valgo nada en la planificación de estrategias, pero yo soy un luchador excelente con el arco, una daga o un cuchillo de lanzamiento."

Un puñal salió de la manga y le hizo un guiño a Noé antes de saltar a través de la pequeña hendidura entre las alas de Rex.

"¡Qué diablos! Voy a estrangular a que el agente una vez que estoy mejor", le dijo a Noé Seis.

Seis sonrió: "Sí. Él puede ser engañosa, pero es un gran agente. Quédate aquí. Rex debe ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo."

Saltó de la seguridad de las alas de Rex también.

Noah sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "Bueno, que me aspen. Seis solo le felicitó."

* * *

><p>"Señora", un joven llamó a su aparato de radio inalámbrico desde un rincón discreto.<p>

"Informe".

"Estamos siendo empujados hacia atrás. Y el objetivo es demasiado fuerte para nosotros. Está usando sus habilidades EVO todos juntos como cuando se fue en un alboroto. Sólo que esta vez, él está en control de lo que podemos decir."

"Sigan con el ataque."

"Sí, señora".

El muchacho miró de nuevo hacia el EVO y los soldados y agentes de la lucha contra la Providencia en la batalla a su alrededor. Hizo una rápida evaluación de los números. En sólo una copia de seguridad poco tiempo había llegado con el Agente Seis poner las probabilidades de muy mala para los tres en el centro del piso del gimnasio de 1 a 3, pero ahora los que como él fueron cayendo rápidamente haciendo que las probabilidades de más de 2 a 3 y rápida acercando al punto donde estaban aún en vigor.

Captó un movimiento en la esquina de su ojo y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a alguien se acercaba por el agujero en la pared que había utilizado como punto de entrada. Le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de volver los ojos a la batalla.

"¿Por qué te quedas aquí? Vaya pelea!" Agente de dos mandado por detrás.

Él no dudó en seguir a su fin, de forma rápida dejarla sola para evaluar la situación por sí misma.

Ella miró a Rex y le dio un gruñido de rabia pequeña.

"Para que sepan que el niño puede transformarse en esa cosa, y sin embargo siguen a defenderlo", murmuró con ira.

"Sí. ¿Y qué? El niño es estable y en control. Tiene amigos que le importa lo suficiente como para defender y defiende, incluso aquellos que no son sus amigos", dijo un agente.

Él había dejado caer por debajo de las vigas del techo, donde había estado observando y esperando a que el Agente de dos en llegar. Era la única oportunidad que tendría en la batalla contra ella. Dos agentes se volvió hacia él una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

"¿Realmente crees que voy a creer eso? He visto a este chico desobedecer las órdenes y luego permitir que sus nanos para tomar el control e ir a un pueblo alborotado prácticamente matando".

Él negó con la cabeza en la decepción. "Él sólo fue en esa masacre, debido a la formación que le había dado que creó una máquina de matar sin sentido y cuando sus nanos trató de desactivar los de la otra EVO su cuerpo fue en la sobrecarga que le causó a transformar y perder el control. Nada de eso era su culpa. Y debido a todo lo que hicieron con él había perdido su confianza y tenía miedo de siquiera considerar el uso de sus nanos ". Se rió un poco, "Por supuesto que el envío de estos muchachos le ha permitido ver que él es totalmente capaz de utilizar todo su potencial y que aún puede estar en control. Así que por eso, le doy las gracias. Sin embargo, no le permitirá acercarse a él. "

"¡Oh, cómo tocar. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto Uno? Sólo porque usted tiene el ranking más alto no significa que hayas sido capaz de lo mejor de mí en una pelea."

Él levantó una ceja, divertido claramente escrito en la cara. "¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿De verdad quieres poner a prueba esa teoría?" Ella lanzó un cuchillo tirando de él y que él esquivó con facilidad. "Voy a tomar eso como un sí."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rex. ¿Qué está pasando?"<p>

Noah aún podía oír los disparos armas de fuego y el cuerpo de Rex se movía un poco alrededor de él y continuó luchando, pero él quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo y si eran cerca de salir de la batalla. El ala de Rex se abre un poco lo que le permite una visión de vacaciones antes que el Dr. deslizó a través de disparar una ráfaga más en los de fuera.

"Noé, ¿estás bien?" -preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, soy incapaz de hacer algo así como soy."

Ella sonrió, "Eso está bien. Yo estaba más preocupado que había sido alcanzado por un arma."

"Nop. Agente Uno nos advirtió a tiempo para ponerse a cubierto cuando llegó por primera vez y he estado aquí desde entonces."

Bueno, tal vez podemos confiar en él después de todo. "¿Qué causó Rex para transformar?"

"Un agente, convenció a Rex a confiar en sus habilidades y las utilizan para comunicarse con usted y luego lo convenció de transformar con el fin de equilibrar la balanza."

"Bueno, todo lo que hizo, funcionó."

El doctor miró a su alrededor en la Casa de murciélago Rex alas y se maravillaron de lo bien que actuaron como escudos les protege de cualquier ataque y las armas perdidas.

"Rex, si puedes oírme, entonces tenemos que avanzar hacia la entrada del pasillo y obtener de Noé de aquí y de un lugar más seguro."

Oyeron un ruido que emana de Rex antes de que él comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia su izquierda dejando a sus alas cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Alquiler envuelto el brazo de Noé sobre sus hombros. Ella gentilmente le ayudó a seguir con Rex. Se le oía romperse a cabo en los atacarlo, así como ver a sus músculos que se deslizan unos sobre otros como él robó a otras personas alejadas. Sus alas se había levantado ligeramente con el fin de no tropezar a sí mismo.

Rex gruñó asustar a los dos en punto de congelación. A medida que se congeló una de las alas de Rex barrió debajo de ellos recogerlos y empujando a través de una puerta, fuera de la batalla. Vacaciones se volvió para ver Rex ligado en el aire a pocos metros por encima del suelo causando a los que se encontraban en su camino a pato salvaje o bucear fuera del camino para evitar ser golpeado por sus garras y sus garras. Ella siguió su línea de dirección y vio a dos agentes de uno y dos, tanto ajeno a la lucha contra el EVO furiosa encabezada en su dirección.

"Esto no es bueno", comentó.

Noé siguió su mirada y vio lo que iba a suceder y él asintió en silencio con el médico. La ira reprimida Rex todavía tenía en el interior de su corto período de tiempo con el agente se derrame.

"Oh Boy", dijo Bobo llegar junto a ellos. "Eso no puede ser bueno."

Ellos vieron como Rex extendió su brazo la apertura de su garra, él cogió el Agente de dos en ella y la tiró contra la pared casi excesivamente duro. Ninguno de ellos realmente sentía ninguna compasión por la mujer, pero aún así hizo una mueca al escuchar el grito de ella y el complemento en caso de choque.

Vieron Agente Uno grito en el Rex, con un aire de calma que le rodea al acercarse a la enfurecida EVO lentamente. Aquellos más cercanos a cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se detuvo la lucha de inflexión para ver lo que los dos iba a hacer. Algunos de los soldados de Providence intentó atrapar a sus oponentes con la guardia baja, pero no encontró a su consternación de que a pesar de que parecía que no estaban prestando atención que se había quedado en realidad alerta, observando los movimientos de aquellos a su alrededor mientras se relaja el cuerpo.

Seis oponente también está detenido, pero seis sabía que no sería capaz de atrapar alguno de ellos por sorpresa con la cantidad de entrenamiento que él sabía que había tenido.

Volvió la mirada a Rex y el Agente de uno y contempla ir a ellos.

* * *

><p>Un agente levantó las manos en frente de él, "Rex, parar".<p>

Rex no apartar la mirada de su verdugo, que se apretaba contra la pared con la uña de su celebración allí y apretar por el segundo. Uno estaba tratando de llegar a dejar ir, pero Rex no lo podía escuchar en su rabia. Un hilo de color rojo corría por la comisura de sus labios. Rex vio que deja un rastro rojo detrás de la barbilla, ya que goteaba. Una cuenta de la sangre y sabía que no importa lo mucho que ella se merecía lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que tener un juicio de lo contrario el público puede llamar a la Providencia a cabo en él, incluso si se hubiera hecho tanto daño a los demás.

Él suspiró con frustración al ver que Rex no estaba prestando atención a él. Miró a su alrededor tomando en lo que fue en torno a él antes de saltar a las gradas cerca y hacer su camino a la cima en un andar seguro saltos delimitadores. Se apartó de la pared delante de él y se retorció en el aire para aterrizar en el brazo extendido de Rex. Los ojos de la EVO se posaron para él. Uno de ellos fue satisfecho de haber conseguido su atención. Ahora el siguiente paso sería un poco más difícil.

"Rex, dejó en el suelo nos aseguraremos de que se enfrenta a las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho. Puedo garantizar eso. Por favor, acaba de dejar. Vas a tener tu justicia cuando está detrás de las rejas y despojado de la condición de Agente. De hecho, ella ya ha sido despojado de ella con sus acciones esta tarde. " -susurró de manera que sólo Rex le oía: "Por favor, confía en mí en este caso no se trata, hay aquellos de nosotros que va a tratar con ella personalmente. Yo personalmente puede garantizar eso. Voy a ser uno de los los que tratar con ella y después me haré saber la escritura se hace. "

Rex vaciló antes de que poco a poco sacó su garra fuera del cuerpo sin vida de dos y miró con un brillo de satisfacción de los pequeños mientras ella cayó al suelo y aterrizó en un montón de ramas.

Un lugar en el brazo de Rex, hasta que fue bajado hasta el suelo y saltó. Rex se volvió y miró a todos los de dos de sus subordinados. Uno de los subordinados más cercanos darse cuenta del peligro de la OEI y ahora sin miedo a entregarse con su inconsciente ama dejó caer su arma y se alejó de él. Los otros eran de la pista y siguió el ejemplo parando tres pies de distancia de sus armas.

"Bien hecho", felicitó a uno.

Rex se enfrentó a él y el reducido tamaño de nuevo a su tamaño original y los nanos huyeron hacia el interior de él dejándolo en su forma humana. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies cansados de la lucha, la adrenalina y la agitación de las emociones que había fluido a través de él. Seis estaba allí a su lado, la captura de su brazo y la celebración de lo estable. Seis asintió con la cabeza de aquel que se lo devolvió y Seis Rex alejó de su agente superior, el ex ex agente de precauciones adicionales.

Seis LED Rex más allá de todos los soldados, los subordinados Dos mujeres, ahora presos, el Dr. Casas, Noé y Bobo. Los tres vieron a caminar por el pasillo varias formas antes de seguir con las vacaciones y Bobo ayudar a Noé a pie entre los dos de ellos.

Penetrar en el área médica de los Seis habían puesto Rex en una cama y le dio una parte del gas octavos de final. Rex estaba mirando a su alrededor en un deslumbramiento, hasta que cayó.

* * *

><p>Un agente se había quedado con dos hasta que los médicos le dieron a una camilla y él se había asegurado de que no tenía armas dejado escondido en su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor el gimnasio a los cuerpos de aquellos que se vieron afectadas por un blasters, los seis o sus propios ataques, o garras de Rex o los dientes. Algunos resultaron heridos y otros es posiblemente muertos.<p>

Bueno, siguiente orden del día es hablar con Caballero.

Salió al pasillo y lo siguió fuera del campo de batalla. Una vez fuera del alcance de audición de cada persona que pulse un botón en la pared que hizo subir a la pantalla de Caballero.

"Oye, Knighty!" saludó alegremente.

"Un agente, replantar!"

Uno se cubrió la boca con fingida sorpresa, "¡Wow! Alguien es muy susceptible!"

White Knight sólo puso los ojos y le dio una mirada severa.

"Oh, está bien. Supongo que se puede decir ya." Dijo que en respuesta a la mirada severa. "Por un lado, no se haya puesto Rex en manos de alguien como ella, de lo contrario tendrá la respuesta a mí. Y confía en mí no me importa si usted está en esa habitación. Sé dónde estás y te puedo matar. En segundo lugar dejar que el niño tiene algún tiempo libre en el mundo exterior y las herramientas de investigación para encontrar a su familia. Además, ¿te importaría si me entrenara al muchacho a mí mismo de vez en cuando? "

Knight suspiró y hundió el rostro en sus manos. "Sí, lo entiendo. Muy bien, pero yo no lo voy a dejar salir en público hasta que pueda demostrar que no va a hacer lo que acabo de hacer a los ex-agente de Dos. Ese episodio no se repita."

"Mientras usted prestar atención a lo que acabo de decir, entonces usted nunca tendrá que lidiar con eso otra vez".

La pantalla parpadeó antes de ir negro.

Uno hizo una mueca, "Me encanta cuando tengo razón!"

Le dio un pequeño salto antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia el área médica que sabía Rex sería pulgadas

* * *

><p>Rex abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente para ver las luces se apagaron y tres personas que se desplazan en torno a la luz tenue. Se levantó para sentarse y miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar lo que cada uno estaba haciendo en su dormitorio. Observación de su entorno se dio cuenta que estaba en el área médica y el móvil de tres en torno a los seis años, uno, y el Dr. de vacaciones.<p>

"Seis? Vacaciones? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" -preguntó con confusión.

"Está despierto", comentó uno apuntando a él.

Los tres se volvieron a él y de vacaciones se acercó y se sentó junto a él colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para apoyarlo.

"Shh ... Está bien Rex. Usted se derrumbó por el uso excesivo de la tensión de sus nanos durante la batalla. Estás bien que sólo quería mantener un ojo en ti mientras descansaba. De Noé en una cama junto a ti."

Miró y vio a Noé en la cama de al lado para dormir en paz con un brazo colgando sobre la cama y una gota de baba colgando de su boca. Vacaciones puso los ojos y suavemente reposicionar el brazo de Noé en la cama, pero no se molestó con la baba.

"Él va a despertar con un dolor en el brazo si se mantiene eso."

Rex sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Fue poco a poco recordando la lucha. Pensando en lo que el Agente Uno le había dicho para hacerle soltar dos se preguntaba cómo le había afectado tanto. Miró a un agente de curiosidad por saber por qué dijo lo que hizo.

Agente Una sensación de ojos sobre él se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Levantó una mano en señal de despedida a los que vio y salió de la habitación. Seis vio que la puerta se cerró detrás de otro Agente, y luego se acercó a Rex.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" -preguntó Rex.

Rex cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

"Casi la pata otra vez, ¿no?"

Seis sonrió tranquilizadoramente, "Agente uno y entiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella y ninguno de nosotros lo habría culpado de su muerte. Como es que está paralizado de la cintura para abajo, por lo que nunca volver a pelear."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me detuviste?" Rex le preguntó mirando a su mentor y amigo.

"Es la posición política y pública que podría haber dañado con nosotros si hubiera sido asesinado y no recibido un juicio justo. Si el público se enteró de que no apoyar a esta organización como lo hacen ahora."

La mirada de Rex había viajado de regreso a sus manos mientras él escuchaba.

"Supongo que tiene sentido, pero ..." vaciló, sin saber si debía continuar.

"Se puede hablar libremente conmigo Rex. No voy a decir una sola palabra, además de uno estaba en lo cierto, hay aquellos que terminar el trabajo si nada fuera a suceder."

Aturdido en su silencio, miró a los Seis de mirada fija detrás de sus gafas oscuras. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque, he estado en sus zapatos. Me enseñó casi todo lo que sé acerca de la lucha contra de ella. He sufrido bajo la misma forma que tienen y tantos otros lo han hecho. Que incluso sufrió cuando yo no estaba en ella. "

"Así que cuando estaban siendo" entrenados "que también se negó a pelear?" Seis asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces ..."

"Sí".

Rex se estremeció ante la idea de lo que había experimentado y cómo había perdido a su voluntad después. Seis compadecía al niño por tener que experimentar lo que había pasado. Él sabía exactamente cómo era la vida en el Agente de dos y sin duda no era agradable.

"Seis, ¿qué quiere decir cuando dice que usted sufrió, incluso cuando no estaban en ella?"

Seis abrió la boca para responder sólo a cerrarla de nuevo. "Yo no estaba seguro de cómo se haría en su estilo de entrenamiento y después de nuestro intento de sacarte de allí estaba aún más preocupado que antes. Tenía la esperanza de que usted siga sus instrucciones, pero a sabiendas de que usted y los pedidos de que el pensamiento dejase 't por fin. "

"Así que, en otras palabras", dijo Rex con una sonrisa ", que estaban preocupados por mí."

Seis de ellos no respondieron.

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí", dijo Rex con un toque de alegría.

Seis hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor Rex de vacaciones. "Creo que está bien."

Vacaciones había estado observando a los dos con su peso pasó sobre su pierna izquierda y los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho con una ceja levantada a los dos.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí". Seis salió de la habitación en una caminata rápida.

Rex volvió a mirar de vacaciones antes de reírse.

"¿Eh! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hay otro ataque?"

Noah acababa de despertarse en la cama, detrás de la Dra. vacaciones a partir de la risa de Rex.

"No Noé. No hay otro ataque. Por la forma de ver lindo mientras usted está durmiendo. Tengo algo de chantaje decente", dijo de vacaciones mientras saludaba una cámara encima del hombro a lo que muestra una imagen de él todo acurrucado con un poco de baba.

Noah se abría a sus espaldas mientras seguía Seis a un ritmo más pausado. Cuando ella salió de la habitación se volvió sobre Rex.

"Por favor, dime que no le ayuda", rogó.

Rex sacudió la cabeza. "Yo ni siquiera ver a su saque la cámara y tomar la fotografía."

Ambos se quedó mirando la puerta que había dejado pasar.

Noah sólo pudo decir una palabra, "Damn."

"Tengo ese derecho."

"Agente uno", saludó a Rex de inflexión para el agente.

"Yo pensé que había que hacer antes de irme. Después de ver a combatir Me gustaría ayudar con su entrenamiento de vez en cuando. Tendría objeción?" él ofreció. Sonrisa feliz Rex se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Usted se quedará aquí. Usted no va a ir a ninguna parte sin su consentimiento. Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

Rex pensó por un momento. "¿Por qué se le ofrece?"

"¿No que ya decir esto?" , preguntó.

"No. En realidad no lo hizo", señaló Noah a cabo.

"Ugh ... detalles", se quejó.

"Creí que había dicho que trabajaba en el departamento de inteligencia de la Providencia", mencionó Rex en respuesta a su gemido.

"En realidad lo que hago, pero yo no soy generalmente un purista de los detalles cuando fuera del trabajo."

"Umm ... no es que un poco contradictorio ya que se encuentra en un trabajo de tener que proteger a Rex?"

Él se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, "Hmmm ... no ... no realmente. ¡Mira esto no es una misión de inteligencia es una misión de protección y la observación."

"¡Ajá!" Rex gritó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Uno de ellos preguntó moviendo la cabeza alrededor violentamente tratando de encontrar lo que Rex se ah Haing acerca.

"Usted dijo que la observación! Así que usted está en una misión de inteligencia y que está siendo laxa al respecto", explicó.

Uno puso los ojos ", CABALLERO! ¡Qué demonios!"

White Knight no aparecerá en ninguna de las pantallas a su alrededor una indignante aún más.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado con él?" Bobo pidió entrar en la sala de comer un plato de nachos con queso inundando las fichas.

"Porque he aquí ... Oh caramba Weez! Bueno lo suficiente ... Entonces, ¿desea que aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento o no?"

Rex sonrió, "Claro que me encantaría. Si eso significa que puedo averiguar por qué estás tan enojado con White Knight".

"Está loco", apareció Caballero en la pantalla, "porque yo no le dije que esta noche era noche de fiesta."

"En eso tienes razón!" Uno gritó su rostro casi se pone roja. "Tú sabes que me encanta cuando la comida se cambia! Especialmente en noche de fiesta!"

"Fiesta por la noche?" los dos muchachos se miraron, confundidos ambos.

"Sí, creo que siempre ha tenido seis fines de que la formación en este día para asegurarse de que no atiborrarse y hacerte una grasa en la comida", comentó el Bobo.

Ellos se miraron con avidez. Rex lept de la cama y Noé hizo a seguir antes de recordar que fue herido aún sólo para ser salvado por Rex que se había agarrado de la silla de ruedas y lo arrastró.

Una vez que Noé estaba en la silla Rex que salió corriendo de la habitación a la cafetería.

**Line**

Seis de pie en un rincón de la cafetería sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su mano se cubrió el rostro.

"¿Qué pasa, seis?" Holiday pidió a venir con un plato de comida.

Hizo una mueca, "No me di cuenta qué día era hoy".

"¿Qué? Noche de Fiesta?" miró a su alrededor. "No se puede ver cómo se puede olvidar."

"Sí, bueno, supongo que Rex será hasta el momento de su escucha. Siempre lo he mantenido fuera de capacitación para que no hartarse a sí mismo con la comida."

Alquiler suspiró. "Bueno, es sólo una noche, así que el niño coma lo que quiera."

La puerta se abrió como una silla de ruedas, salió volando en la habitación con Noé se aferra a su asiento gritando por la gente a salir de su camino y Rex riéndose a carcajadas mientras estaba de pie en la barra de respaldo de la silla cuando se estrelló contra un grupo de soldados que no se habían movido en el tiempo la creación de una pila de cadáveres.

"Eso es lo que me da miedo", hizo un gesto de los Seis.

Vacaciones se echó a reír junto con los demás, como los dos muchachos y los soldados consiguieron separar con la ayuda de aquellos que no están atrapados en la pila.

Volviendo a los hechos graves, el Dr. de vacaciones le preguntó: "¿Cuándo vas a decirle?"

"El acuerdo?" -preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que era lo que quería decir. "Creo que le voy a decir más tarde. Voy a dejar que él tiene su diversión para esta noche."

"Usted sabe que él va a reaccionar aún peor cuanto más tiempo espere."

"Sí, pero eso es algo que voy a tener que soportar cuando le digo."

Ella se encogió de hombros: "Es su vida. Sinceramente, creo que va a ser mucho más el creador de la esperanza en el mundo ahora que él es capaz de usar sus habilidades nanos en toda su extensión."

"Pensándolo bien, voy a estar seguro que lo contaré mañana. Apenas esté listo con el gas de octavos de final. Yo sé que él puede convertir los efectos, pero a lo mejor voy a sacar algo de sentido en él después de la conmoción inicial."

"Es posible".

Seis asintió con la cabeza, "me estoy convirtiendo en la noche. Dile a Aquel a quien puede tomar la formación de Rex mañana".

Alquiler asintió con la cabeza y la dejó en la fiesta de mezclarse y divertirse mientras mantiene un ojo sobre Noé y los regaños de los dos niños cada vez que hizo algo estúpido que pudo haber reabierto las heridas de curación.

Seis en silencio observaba desde las vigas de soporte a través de uno.

"Por lo tanto, voy a asumir el control de formación de la emocional EVO mañana ¿eh? Vaya, gracias", dijo un sarcasmo.

"Él no va a querer verme por un tiempo, una vez lo he dicho y además le ofreció, en primer lugar."

"Muy cierto ... muy cierto", admitió uno. Él se echó hacia atrás con lo que sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, como una almohada improvisada. "Será mejor que dormir un poco a continuación. Aww ... Lástima. Siempre me ha gustado noche de fiesta también. Bueno. Siempre hay otras noches. Ya nos veremos por la mañana y. Brillante cola de ojos y espeso".

Levantó una mano en señal de despedida antes de ejecutar a lo largo de viga en viga con agilidad haciendo su camino a un respiradero que se deslizó en e hizo su camino a través de regreso a su cuarto tranquilo y oscuro y se acostó en su cama para conciliar el sueño tan pronto como él lo ha querido .


	13. Otra ficciones

Nota del Autor: Para aquellos que les gustaría leer más después de esta historia. Tengo varios disparos uno de esta historia. Por favor, disfrute!

"Como Padre, Como Hijo" - la reacción de Rex a seis de las noticias sobre el acuerdo que hizo en la nueva gestión.

"Novias" - Se refiere a Rex acerca de novias y sus caminos errantes en la oscuridad. ¿Puedes adivinar quién novia Un agente fue?

"La Apuesta" - Una sonrió: "¿Qué decir ya que hacer una apuesta en el que esté seis a quitarse los tonos más rápido consigue ..." "conseguir algo"? Rex sonrió.

Estas tres historias se traducen y en mi perfil en mis historias. Espero que usted pueda comprender temperatura cuando los lee. No estoy muy confiado en mis habilidades de traducción. Si usted ve un error por favor hágamelo saber. Lo voy a corregir en alguna de estas historias. Gracias por leer!


End file.
